Equivalent Exchange
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Even though being born into a world of luxury, Lucy wasn't the least bit spoiled. She was a kind, loving and a lively little girl, but would you believe it if you'd learn that she really possessed a great dark magic possible of complete destruction? What did her mother give up to keep Lucy from being taken as promised? Who exactly is Zeref in her life?
1. Prologue

I guess it was around that time, when our Sakura suddenly glowed brightly on the middle of the night and bloomed even though it was out of season, that I met him and my life drastically changed that I couldn't point out what was normal or not anymore.

.  
>"Lucy?" My mother, Layla Heartfilia, called me from the other side of my big and heavy-looking wooden doors.<br>I hopped off my bed and trotted to the door while answering her "Yes?"  
>I tried to open the door with my very small hands and weak arms. The door creaked open as her lovely sweet and kind face greeted me as she helped me open the door.<br>"My, what are you doing dear?" she asks and bent down to my eye level.  
>"I wanted to open the door for Mama." I answered and grinned widely at her when her hands pet my head.<br>"What a good daughter you are. Anyway, do you want to go to Papa's office?" she asked and picked me up on her arms as she strode to my wardrobe.  
>"Yes! Let's!" I beamed and giggled. She smiled at me and set me down before she opened my wardrobe and chose my outfit.<br>"Let's go with this." she said and settled with a floral pink dress that ended just a little bit above my knees.  
>I giggled before I took the dress and twirled around her all the while exclaiming "Yay~! We're going to go and see Papa today!"<br>Mama just smiled happily and lovingly as she watched me dance around her with the dress on my hands.  
>Papa was a loving Father, though he did not spend enough time with his family, he still tried his best to make it up to us. I wonder when his attitude suddenly turned for the worst. Doesn't it make you wonder as to what happened to change a loving Father and Husband into a cold, control-freak monster who cared nothing but his fortunes, even sacrificed his own family for it? Yes, it'd make you wonder, right?<br>Well, the night of my 16th birthday, the night after I was formally introduced to all of Papa's associates as the Heir of the Heartfilia Konzern.. Mama left. She died because of her incurable illness that sprung out of nowhere. An illness that surfaced when our clocks suddenly stopped on 11:59pm, telling us it was a minute before my birthday ends.  
>The whole mansion went on full alert when she suddenly screamed like she was feeling something excruciatingly painful. Mrs. Spetto kindly woke me and told me of the horrifying news. I wasted no time and rushed to my parent's room. I saw Papa there beside her, begging her not to close her eyes and keep on fighting as he held her hands.<br>Mama was clawing the bed sheets as she tried so desperately to muffle her scream.  
>"Lu.. Lucy!" Mama called out. In less than a second, I was already on her other side, opposite to Papa and held her hands.<br>"Yes, Mama?" I quickly answered her.  
>"Take.. Take my necklace." she instructed. I nodded my head and did as what she told me. It was her heart-shaped locket that she always wore even though it never complimented with her dresses.<br>"Keep it and.. Don't lose it." she whispered and groaned as another shot of pain tortured her. "It'll.. It'll protect you, my sweet daughter.." she added.  
>"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay, Mama. I will be fine so just conserve your energy and everything will be fine." I said through my sobs. She only smiled like what she used to and turned to my Father.<br>"Ju.. Jude.. You already know.. why I'm like this, right?" she asked and Papa just closed his eyes and turned away, tears spilling down his cheeks endlessly.  
>"Dear.. Please.. Please don't blame her.. Take good care of Lucy, okay?" she whispered.<br>"N-No Layla.. You.. You promised, right? We.. We would.. We would take good care of her till she finds someone she wants to marry, right?" he said and squeezed Mama's hands that were in his.  
>"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry but it looks like.. I can't.. fulfill it after all." she said and closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her beautiful face.<br>"NO! This is all too soon!" Papa complained and embraced Mama tightly.  
>"It.. It must be done... A life.. for a life. You do know.. I'm willing to risk it for 'her', right?" Mama asked and returned Papa's embrace, though quite lightly, seeing as she cannot exert enough force anymore.<br>"Mama.. Mama please don't.." I murmured on her bedside as I clutched a handful of my night gown's long skirt.  
>"Oh sweetie.. Come closer.." she called, her voice gradually weakening too. "I'll be going ahead.. but.. I'll always protect you from that.. place. Don't worry.. Papa.. Papa will protect you in my.. stead and someone.. someone is bound to enter your life.. and.. protect you.. even with his life.. on.. the line."<br>"No! I don't need that person if it meant I'd lose you! I certainly don't want that person! I only want you and Papa, Mama, so please.. Don't leave us!" I cried and bawled on her chest. She sobbed as soon as those words left my lips and I felt her weak and limp arms around me.  
>"I.. I would love that too.. my dearest.. but.. but this is the 'Price'. I am so sorry. Jude.. Lucy.. I love.. you both." and with that said, her arms fell limply on her side and her head lulled to the side. The rising and falling of her chest ceased and her beating pulse vanished.<br>Tears fell like rain from mine and Papa's eyes when it dawned on us. Mama.. Mama was gone. She was gone from us forever. I'll never be able to feel her warmth, hear her sweet melodic voice, see her kind and beautiful face, her warm and wonderful big round chocolate orbs and touch her smooth, porcelain-like, flawless white skin and her long, golden like the sun, silky hair.  
>"Layla!" Papa screamed her name while I collapsed on her bedside and curled while I bawled my sadness and sorrow out. I didn't notice sleep blanket me as I cried hard. I only woke up on my bed, the curtains closed, my eyes stinging and swollen, my nose clogged and my heart so heavy.<br>I brought my feet down and walked to my windows. Opening the windows a bit, I saw Papa standing outside, wearing a black suit, getting drenched in the heavy rain that I only just noticed. I continued to stare at him till a knock on my door seized my attention.  
>"Lucy-sama? You're awake already. Here, I prepared you a soup. Eat some." Mrs. Spetto said and pushed a stroller with my soup towards me. At that short time she talked to me, I think I saw a faint flash of light from the outside that I snapped my attention back outside. Papa was no longer there and it was starting to get dark.<br>_Maybe it was just lightning.  
><em>I thought to myself and walked back to my bed. Mrs. Spetto handed me my soup and I started to eat it slowly.  
>"By the way Mrs. Spetto, Mama.. Where is Mama?" I asked slowly. She silenced for a minute before she sighed and answered me.<br>"She's at one of the rooms. She is to be buried tomorrow. Do you.. want to see her?" she asked me. I only nodded my head and that was enough for her. She took my soup and guided me to a room I know oh so well. We always lingered there as she reads me a book. We'd always stay there whenever Papa is too busy to play with us; The Observatory.  
>Mrs. Spetto opened the door for me and there her body lay at the center. So ethereal and peaceful. Even as she closed her eyes, she looked really happy and fulfilled that I couldn't stop the tears that swelled up to cascade down.<br>"Were you ever happy Mama? Till your last breath, were you ever thankful we were your family?" I whispered as I sat beside her.  
>"Lucy-sama.."<br>"Mrs. Spetto.. Was I.. Was I a good daughter to her?" I asked her as I sobbed.  
>"Yes.. Yes, you were, Lucy-sama." she said and ran her hand up and down my back.<br>The next morning came and we all prayed for her peaceful rest. Papa must have drained his tears dry for I didn't see him shed even a single tear. His eyes were barred of emotion and life though.  
>"Layla.. I'm sorry... but I can't keep my promise to you." I heard him whisper before he turned on his heel and left me by my mother's grave crying the last batch of tears I could ever shed. Since then, Papa had become cold and controlling. He even went as far as setting me up on an arranged marriage with some rich guy. He said it was essential that I marry him so our business could extend more. I did tell him I'd concede with his wish, but that was only so he wouldn't suspect a thing that that would be the last time I'd live on that mansion.<br>I ran away and didn't take even a single penny from him with me, only my savings. I took my pre-packed clothes and journeyed through the night, but not before stopping at the cherry blossoms Mama liked to talk with. It was as if the tree had come to life as it glowed and bloomed. I watched, entranced by the sweet scent it was giving off and the graceful way its petals flow down, before a pair of bloody-red orbs caught my attention instantly sucking everything in. They were so mesmerizing that I only caught myself unable to tear my eyes away from him. The way his jet black hair gracefully went along with the wind and his spellbinding smirk that almost melted my heart. Everything felt so natural and peaceful.  
>"Uh.." I managed to voice despite being drowned by his overwhelming presence. "May I know you.. sir?" I asked.<br>He chuckled at my question and I felt my heart give an extra loud thump before it constricted with pleasure upon hearing his smooth baritone voice that tingles my eardrums.  
>"I am.. just a nobody, dear princess, but.. I would love it if you'd let me be your knight." he said as he knelt and took my hands and planted a kiss on it. My face burned and my heart beat sped up that, afraid he might notice it, I quickly snatched my hand back and held it close to me.<br>"I.. uhh.. I.. don't know you sir.. so-sorry." was all I said before I turned around and quickly left that place. I honestly did hesitate upon leaving him there but, I really needed to leave before someone catches me.

I stopped on my tracks and turned around to face him. I took my ring off and threw it at him which he effortlessly caught. He looked at the ring before he turned his gaze back at me. As if silently asking me 'What is this for?'

"I suggest you escape right now before someone finds you, but if you can't do so and end up being caught, show that ring to them and tell them you're my acquaintance. They should let you off. Well then, bye." I told him and curtseyed before I grabbed hold of my luggage and walked away.

"Will do so.. Lucy." He said as a lopsided smile adorned his face when he called me with my name while raising my ring up. A smile so mesmerizing I doubt I would ever forget.

I smiled back before the darkness completely hid my presence. I never thought someone would be able to make me feel that warmth again, but as sudden as it came as quick as a wink will it disappear. The feeling may only be fleeting but I would treasure it forever thinking someone actually warmed this frozen heart again.

**And here goes my brain for coming up another story again. Like seriously, how many stories have I made that would always be dropped again? Anyway, I would like to see how far this new one goes. So all would depend on your review guys. If I get lots of positives then I might just continue this but if NOT? Then I guess it's not good at all. So then, I'll be waiting okay? Tata~~**

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Year After**_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" a voice flitted in my ears as I was shook vigorously. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. A salmon pink haired idiot with deep onyx orbs greeted my eyes before a lively voice beamed a 'Good Morning'.<p>

"Natsu? Happy? What the hell's wrong with you? Waking me up this early." I grunted and rolled to my side, trying to sleep again.

"You were having a nightmare, Luce. You were murmuring things in your sleep as you cried. I could only make out the words 'Mama', 'Papa' and a 'Bloody red eyed man' though. What did you dream about, Luce?" Natsu asked and took a seat on the edge of my bed, making the mattress cave in and he rolled me.

"I forgot Natsu so will you please let me have my sleep?" I told him, already annoyed and rolled again.

"No can do, Luce. We have a job today and Erza's going to be mad if we are late." He said as he effortlessly lifted me up in a princess carry and walked to my bathroom.  
>It's been a year since I left from my life as the lone princess and heir of the Heartfilia Konzern and left my control freak of a Father. After I left the mansion, I somehow ended up in Fairy Tail after meeting Natsu. I didn't have the slightest complain about it even though they were a nettlesome, garish, inelegant guild, but they were the best mages this damned world had. A mage who cares, loves, helps and does everything they can for someone that is helpless.<p>

I had learned Celestial Magic from my Mother before she died since I really loved the celestial spirits. I had inherited her keys and gained new ones too. I had formed an unbreakable bond with everyone here and I am really happy for that.

I watched Natsu as he paced through my room with me frozen stiff on his arms and he opened the door to the bathroom. He looked at me, puzzled, before he set me down and peered closer on my face.

"Wh-What?"

_Gosh. I just had to stutter. Great.  
><em>

"Why are you red? Do you have a fever?" He asks as he placed his forehead on mine, making me blush even more.

"Hey! You're burning!" He exclaimed.

_I'm overheating, alright?  
><em>

"Are you sure it's not your temperature, Natsu?" Happy pointed out as he munched on his fish and watched us.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Maybe it's just me. Well then, we'll wait for you Luce so go and take a shower already." Natsu said before he walked back to Happy.

I went in the room and stripped out from my PJ's and turned the shower on. I let the warm water drench my body and tried to calm my beating heart.

Yes, I know it's bad but I'm in love with this idiot. I don't know how it came to be or when I started feeling this but all I know is that I am falling for him. I noticed it back when the New Oracion Seis ravaged Magnolia and they took me as a sacrifice for activating the Infinity Clock for their own selfish reasons.

"Hey Luce! Do you have anything to eat here? Why aren't there any fire on?" Natsu complained as the utensils on my kitchen chimed, probably from him ransacking it.

"Don't throw things around my house now, Natsu. Please don't mess my house again." I said from the bathroom and heard the rustles stop.

I turned the shower's faucet off and wrapped a towel around my well-shaped body. I'm quite confident about it actually. I know I'm not as well blessed like Erza, Mira and Cana but at least I am on par with Juvia and Evergreen.. or so I see.

"Natsu? Happy?" I called to the empty room. "That's strange." I thought aloud and walked to my wardrobe, letting the towel that wrapped my naked body drop to the ground as I took my undergarments and wore them while looking through my wardrobe for a cloth to wear.

"Lucy~~! Hurry u-! I heard Natsu's loud voice as the doors to my room banged open and he was cut.

I froze on my position, about to wear my skirt, and stared at his shocked expression before an ear splitting scream escaped my lips.

"YOU IDIOT! OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed as I threw anything my hand could grab.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed and dashed out while dodging the objects I threw his way.  
>I seethed as my face burned red and hurriedly put my upper shirt on. I pulled my hair up into my usual hairstyle and tied it with a blue ribbon. I checked over myself before I walked down and saw my two best pals waiting by the door. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation as I went down and they snapped their heads at me.<p>

"I'm ready." I said and smiled. Natsu stared at me for a second before he averted his gaze and adjusted his back pack on his back.

"Le-Let's go then." he said and started to walk out. I followed after him and locked the door before we went to the train station where we would be meeting up with Erza and Gray.

"Hey guys!" I heard Gray's voice as soon as we arrived at the train station. They were so easy to spot given that Erza's luggage stood out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, there they are." I said to Natsu before I waved at Gray. "Sorry for making you wait!" I apologized while I jogged towards them.

"We didn't wait that long so it's fine." Erza said and stood up. "Shall we get going then?" She added and pulled her cart with her luggage behind her.

"So Lucy, Is flame-head giving you problems again?" Gray suddenly asked. Him asking me that question suddenly brought back the events that happened just hours ago back to my mind that I unconsciously blushed.

"N-No. H-He.. He isn't." I answered but I didn't turn to him.

"Hmm.." I heard him hum softly before he held my shoulders, made me halt, and spun me to face him. "You do know you can always confide to me right?" He asked. I nodded at his question and he gave me a warm, gentle, and sweet smile.

"Great. Is anything bothering you then?" He asked again. I hesitated on answering him as I wandered my eyes around the station trying to distract myself from his earlier question.

"Luce." Gray called my name. I stiffened and suddenly felt complied to tell him.

"We-Well.."

"Oi! Ice Princess! What are you doing to her?" Natsu's voice suddenly intervened and I am suddenly snatched out from Gray's grasps. I was encased in something warm and solid and I looked to its owner. Natsu's sharp gaze was kept on Gray as he tightened his hold on me.

"I'm doing nothing to her ash breath! We're having a conversation so could you please?" Gray asked and held my wrist, trying to pull me out of Natsu's grasp.

"Well sorry snow queen, but no can do. No touching either." Natsu said and pushed me towards the train.

"My, aren't we possessive today? What's the matter flame brain?" Gray asked and had a smirk on his face. Somehow, Natsu suddenly covered my ears and after a few seconds a surprised expression decorated Gray's face. I looked up to Natsu and saw him wearing a proud smirk. Gray said something back to Natsu and that's when he took his hands off my ears.

"Oh! I'm not backing down you ice pervert!" Natsu exclaimed and his fists burned in flames. I gasped audibly and grabbed his parka before he could dash towards Gray.

"Would you guys.. urgh.. stop it!" I cried and pulled Natsu back, rather strongly as I caught him off guard, and he tumbled into the train, his motion sickness immediately kicking in.

"Oh gosh! Natsu!" I dashed towards him and helped him up.

"Train.. a train.. save me.." He murmured as he walked wobbly.

"Gray? What are you standing there for? Come on. The train's leaving soon." I called him as my voice seemed to have snapped him off of his reverie and he hurriedly hopped into the train.

"Let me help you." He said and took Natsu from me and helped him to our seat.

_Somehow seeing Gray carry Natsu like that is weird. He rarely cared for Natsu when he's sick to his gut.  
><em>

I noted as I watched their backs, slowly making way to where Erza was sitting.

"What took you guys so long?" Erza asked as soon as Gray placed Natsu beside Erza and he plopped on the seat opposite of her while I sat beside him.

"Well the idiot was causing a ruckus outside." Gray mumbled which I barely heard.

"Speaking of that, what did Natsu tell you that you seemed so shocked?" I asked Gray and turned to him. He jolted and looked out the window and ignored me as if he didn't hear me ask.

"Gray?" I called him.

"I-It was just nothing." He said, quite the weird tone.

_There's something not right here. He's keeping it a secret from me.  
><em>

"I demand that you tell me right now Gray or I'll call Juvia and who knows what she might do to you if she finds you right now." I tried to threaten him.

"No really, there wasn't anything in particular and also, please spare me from Juvia." He said.

"I will really call her if you keep that cover on." I pushed further, picking up a communication lacrima from my bag.

"I swear it was nothing!" Gray defensively said and reached his hands out trying to take the lacrima away. I leaned back, avoiding the lacrima from his reach when he suddenly lost his balance due to the train turning a sharp curve and he fell on top of me.

I blushed upon seeing his eyes staring back at me and seeing his really handsome face on close parameters. Gray suddenly shivered and jolted. He quickly scanned the surroundings before he got off me and took on a fighting stance as well as Erza and Natsu, who was still unstable.

"What was that just now?" Erza asked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you feel it too, Erza?" Gray asked her. She just nodded.

"Damn! That aura was so disgusting I almost forgot we're on a train.. Ughh.. Train.. wobbly.." Natsu said and lost his balance again and fell on the floor.

"What did you feel guys?" I asked them.

Okay, I may be a mage but I'm not as strong as them that they need not a sensory type of mage to pinpoint their enemies and just trust their own instincts. I cannot feel their so called aura or whatever they call it. I don't know why but even if I tried learning it, I just couldn't do it.

"A dark.." Gray started.

"Hideous and disgusting aura." Erza finished as she stood in front of me.

"Ca-Can you tell where it is?" I asked them, my voice faltering a bit. Erza only shook her head.

"As quick as it came, it suddenly vanished without a trace." Gray said and sat beside me again. I stared at him and back to Erza feeling anxious about this mission. Gray must have noticed me restless as he held my hand and squeezed it.

"Its okay, Lucy. I'll always be here by your side. We all will protect each other, right?" Gray said and turned to Erza as she nodded in agreement and smiled sweetly. I smiled in understanding before I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself.

I didn't notice sleep had taken over me as someone shook me softly while calling out my name.

"Luce. Luce. We're here." I heard his voice. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the man who captured my heart.

"Oh." I murmured and sat up straight. I heard Natsu's low growl and looked up back to him. He was staring at my side. I turned and found Gray also sleeping with his hands still holding mine.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"I.. uhmm.. I-It's because.. I.. I got.. scared." I answered him quietly. Knowing Natsu and his capabilities, I'm sure he heard what I just said. I heard him snort before he chuckled softly and held my other hand, warming it almost instantly.

"Oh well, It's just like you, you weirdo." He said with his mesmerizing childish grin before he violently shook Gray.

"Oi! Ice princess! Wake up! We're here!" He cried. Poor Gray was jolted out from his sleep and hurriedly rubbed his sleepiness away before he turned to me.

"Let's go?" I asked with a smile. He smiled in return before he stood up.

"Ermm.. Gray?" I called. He stopped and looked down to me and answered "Yeah?"

"Uhmm.. M-My hand." I told him and turned to our STILL linked hands with a tiny blush.

"It's fine, right? besides, it'll keep you warm." He said with a smirk. I looked to my side when I suddenly felt my other hand heating up incredibly fast.

"Let her hand go!" Natsu exclaimed and yanked my hands off from Gray's hold.

"What is wrong with you? I was just being courteous to Lucy!" Gray suddenly snapped.

"Oh? Wanna go at it, Snow Queen?" Natsu asked with an excited smirk as his body got wrapped in flames.

"O-Oww! Natsu you idiot! My hand!" I screamed and ripped my burnt hands from his.

"I-I'm sorry, Luce." He apologized.

"Geez you two. Instead of fighting yet again, why don't we head off to our mission first then finish it so you can fight each other to your heart's content?" I scolded and held my hand. I picked my luggage and dragged it behind me and followed Erza while they followed, for once, SILENTLY.

I quite loved the walk to our client's house when suddenly I fell to my knees gasping for breath. An unbearable pain shot through my whole being as I clutched my throbbing chest.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." I cried in pain.

"Luce? Lucy!" Natsu kept on calling my name.

_Natsu.. Help!  
><em>

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Erza asked as she rushed beside me.

_What's going on? It hurts so much!  
><em>

"Hurts.. It hurts.." I mumbled in between my sharp intakes of air.

"Lucy! Pull yourself together! What on earth just happened? What's wrong?!" Gray cried as he checked me for wounds.

"He.. Help." I managed to say before darkness enveloped my world.

.

_*Lucy.*  
><em>

_Who.. Who's there?  
><em>

I called to the endless and boundless darkness that surrounded me.

_*Lucy..*  
><em>

_Show yourself!  
><em>

I called, trying to be brave and tried to summon one of my spirits when no key was dangling on my hips.

_Whaa-!  
><em>

_*Lucy, my dear.*  
><em>

_Dear? The hell-!  
><em>

_*Lucy.. I'm coming back.. I'm coming to get you back.. I missed you.*  
><em>

The mysterious smooth, sweet and deep baritone voice said before a pair of the loveliest shade of bloody red eyes gazed into my chocolate ones. It held so many emotions as it stared at me. It was so enchanting that I felt myself being drawn to it.

_Who.. Who are you? Why.. Why do.. Why do you seem so familiar?  
><em>

I asked and a man with jet black locks suddenly appeared before me, gone were the eyes. He cupped my cheeks before he planted a kiss on my lips and smirked before he vanished again.

_*I'll be coming for you, My love. I'll be seeing you again. Very soon.*  
><em>

..

.

I jolted awake with large beads of sweat trickling down from my temples. I sat up and found Happy sleeping beside me, murmuring how Natsu was stealing his fish. Natsu, Gray and Erza was there too. They all stayed beside me. Natsu stirred awake and opened his eyes.

"L-Luce!" He exclaimed, startling our two teammates.

"Wha.. Lucy! What the hell happened to you a while ago?" Erza shot straight to the point.

"I.. uhh.. I don't know. Somehow, pain coursed through my body and it hurt too much as I had difficulty in breathing." I explained to her and she sighed in relief.

"I thought you were attacked or something. It scared the hell out of us." Gray said, exasperated, as he ran his hand through his midnight blue locks and sighed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry guys.. for worrying you." I said softly and hang my head. I felt a hand pet me and I looked up to see his cute loop-sided smile.

"Its fine, Luce. Cheer up." He beamed and I felt my cheeks burn slightly and I smiled back, nodding my head in the process.

His smile, warmness, presence and loudness was enough to make me forget that weird dream I just had. I decided not to brood over it thinking it was nothing too important and it'll soon vanish to the oblivion, but boy was I wrong. I shouldn't have been too lax. Things would not have ended that way. HE would not have been hurt so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>And Here I am~! Thank you for the review guys. I'll try not to drop this. So please support me throughout. Thanks again.<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	3. Chapter 2

**Seventeen Years**

**Zeref's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

For seventeen years I had kept an eye on her, watching her grow into a beautiful young lady. I had formed a contract with her mother but I didn't imagine she'd pay the 'Price' instead of her daughter. Really, Humans are so WORTHLESS.

Up till now, after a year of Layla's death, I still don't understand her motives for doing that. Why would she willingly receive the retribution if she knew it'd cost her her life? Why did she willingly pay the 'Price'? I was honestly looking forward to Lucy's sixteenth birthday because by then, I'll finally have her, but her Mother just had to interfere.

Oh well, I couldn't care less about her stupid decision. I was able to see her smile on that day after all. I thought it'd be interesting to watch her struggle more, but then, she fell to Fairy Tail and met Natsu.

Natsu! Of all people!

I continued to secretly monitor her while struggling to keep myself still on my spot and not charge and cleanly cut the heads of anyone who dared to touch, hurt and make my Lucy cry.

Over the months, Lucy had started to act weirdly around that slant-eyed flame freak. I dreaded this would happen.

_I __should have taken her away from that time, then all of these wouldn't have happened. She would've been by my side right now._

Yes, for seventeen years I had watched over her, occasionally seeing her or just staring at her from the Cherry Blossom.

Her mother, Layla, would always come by and talk to me, trying to befriend me, I suppose. She'd always talk about her.. about Lucy.

It didn't interest me that much because at most, I can tell just by observing her everyday. She'd cry at the simplest things, laugh even at the most cheekiest stuffs and deeply loves the people surrounding her.

She was like a little ray of sunshine whenever she practices her Celestial Magic. She was a brave, beautiful, kind and a strong-willed girl. So I kind of understand if many men are attracted to her. It's just that they always get on my nerves, but now, things have escalated, and I can't bear it anymore.

A year ago, I decided to pay her a visit a few months night after her mother's death. She also decided to stop by the Cherry Blossom I'd always stand by whenever I visit her, well the tree had a good view of her room. No, It's not me being a.. a.. sta-stalker and the likes, I just loved watching her in everything she does.

She must have mistaken me for an intruder as she watched me silently. Soon she finally asked me and I finally had the chance to hear her lovely sweet voice up close.

"May I know you.. sir?" she said softly.  
>I chuckled at her cuteness before I reeled my mirth and answer her.<p>

"I am.. just a nobody, dear princess, but.. I would love it if you'd let me be your knight."

I told her before I went down on one knee and kissed her hands. It was cold, which I don't understand why, and her face was kind of bright red.

_Does she have an illness__? I don't remember any kind of sickness with those symptoms, or maybe I'm infecting her._

As I thought about those, she quickly took her hands as if she was repulsed by me. I felt something in my chest and I didn't like it. I most certainly didn't understand it either and what it was.

"I.. uhh.. I.. don't know you sir.. so-sorry." she said and quickly grabbed for her things as she walked away from me.

I stood up and watched her retreating figure. I was also about to go away when she suddenly halted and turned to me. She grabbed for her ring and tossed it to me. I stared at her, wondering why she gave it to me.

"I suggest you escape right now before someone finds you, but if you can't do so and end up being caught, show that ring to them and tell them you're my acquaintance. They should let you off. Well then, bye." Lucy rambled and curtseyed before she turned on her back once again. I read the name engraved on the ring and wanted to try saying it for the first time in sixteen years.

"Will do so.. Lucy." I said and a surge of happiness that actually forced my zygomaticus to stretch and made me smile widely.

She turned for a brief moment and smiled back before she vanished into the darkness of the night and I went and evaporated into black smokes and left the place.

I forgot to introduce myself now, did I?

Well, Let me formally introduce myself. I am Zeref, the so-called 'Legendary Black Mage'. You can quite tell my nature base on the title they gave me, right? I received it hundreds of years ago. I didn't change that much though. It's just that this time I found an interest on this little human. Over all, I was still that dark mage they FEARED.

Yes, hundreds of years ago, I kill hundreds, thousands and millions of innocent people. Well half of it was all due to my uncontrollable magic. Anything that draws too near to me ends up dead. That is, until seventeen years ago.

A human woman came to me and asked my aid. I was perplexed. I was the infamous mass-murderer dark wizard who never bats an eye as he kills effortlessly and mercilessly. So what did she want?

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" I asked and let a bit of my magic leak out. I saw her flinch a bit before she went on her knees.

"Please! I beg you to help my unborn child!" she exclaimed.

_What?_

"What did you say?" I asked. I can't just believe what I just heard.

"Please! I beg you to help my unborn daughter." she said again as liquid started to form on the corner of her eyes and she trembled.

I took a step back as soon as she repeated the phrase. There was a child on her womb and she's asking me to help her. ME! A murderer!

"How am I supposed to help that child? If all I know is how to kill?!" I burst. Even thinking about it is way too ridiculous. What even pushed her to ask help MY help, of all people, ME!

"I've heard of you, Zeref, and I know that you can help my child. Please! I'll do whatever you want just please help her!" she cried again.

"What do you want anyway? I'll decide depending on your answer." I asked.

"This child.. I can't feel any life from her. It's like I'm bearing an empty vessel. I can't feel the flow of the eternano from her." she explained sadly as the liquid that swelled on her eyes cascaded down, staining her face.

"So you think that it's dead?" I asked straight-forwardly and she jolted from the word before she clutched her chest and the liquids fell like falls.

"Please.. you can help her, right?!" she asked back, ignoring my question.

"I don't really know but.. I think I can do something about it." I told her and walked closer. She stiffened and looked pretty horrified which was really normal to me and I touched her protruding belly. Indeed, you couldn't feel the child at all. So what I did was I imparted half of my magic to the child which, of course, caused great pains to her seeing as she'll be giving birth to a new demon just like me.

"I.. I can.. I can feel her now! Her heartbeats! The eternano! Her movements! I can feel them! Oh Thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed in between her gasps for breath.

"However, I didn't do this for free, you know? In life, there exists a consequence in everything and decision you make." I told her before I walked back to my large burgundy chair. "On the night before her sixteenth birthday ends, I'll come to pick her up. Whether you like it or not, I'm taking her as mine." I said with a devious smirk as I watched her horrified, scornful and unbelieving orbs.

Of course that was a normal reaction. Who mother would go smiling and agreeing so casually about having their daughter taken away from her and who knows what might happen? It was always like that with these petty insects everyone refers as humans.

She held her belly before she got up on her feet and dashed away as fast as she could. I laughed demonically as she ran without even glancing back.

"You'll never escape me because the moment you asked me for help, she already became mine." I cried and continued to laugh.

So I don't know why how she found a round-about way of breaking my curse but she paid it with her life. After all, it was either Lucy or the death of a person she loves. It greatly disappointed me when she broke the curse I placed on Lucy but still I kind of want to see more of Lucy struggling against life too, so it was still fine either way, but her falling in love with Natsu was a definite no-no.

That's why it was now or never. If I don't get her back on her seventeenth birthday then I'm sure I'll lose her to Natsu forever and that's the only thing I would never allow.

Don't ask me why I'm so determined to have her because I don't have the slightest idea why. All I know is that I hate it as days go by as I watch her gaze at Natsu with that kind of eyes. She was supposed to look at me that way, not Natsu, not to my Brother.

Yes, you heard me right. Natsu is my brother. A long lost brother if you'd like it. The case was, 400 years ago, I was a bloodthirsty man and I loved to kill people. I enjoyed watching them writhe in agony and scream in pain, to me, it was like a sweet lullaby.

My family feared I would no longer be able to tell my family apart from the random strangers I killed so they used all of the magic power they had to let Natsu, my younger brother, escape and transported him elsewhere.

I'll never be able to forget his salmon pink locks and his deep onyx orbs that always gazed at me with wonder and cheerfulness.

They had done themselves in as they were drained by their power. I didn't even care to kill the little pest then because in my eyes, he was an insignificant garbage that was not worthy of my time, so I turned a blind eye.

Hundreds of years had gone by and I still haven't found him until I watched Lucy meet him that one fateful day. They had been inseparable since then and eventually formed a team with Titania and Fullbuster. Since that accidental meeting of him and Lucy, I could no longer ignore him.

So this time, I raised a casualty that would make the folks of the town call for help. I specifically, though secretly, spread a rumor that only Fairy Tail's Team Natsu could defeat me, their town's villain. In order to meet her once again, this kind of act and frame up was needed.

So the town's folks summoned them and I boarded the same train as her, under a disguise that is, and watched her. Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's ice mage,was trying to get something from her when suddenly the train passed through a sharp curve and he lost balance and fell on top of her.

Irritated, I accidentally released my magic power and wanted to murder the man, but he was quick to react, including Titania and Natsu. They stood up and searched, possibly, for me and I restrained myself and erased my presence and my power yet again.

They sat back to their seat and Lucy must've dozed off since her head was bobbing and she eventually leaned on Fullbuster.

_Patience. There's a good time for everything._

I told myself. That was new. Me having patience was one. Whatever had that girl done to me for me to be acting like this?

I have asked myself a million times about what was wrong with me and no matter what theory I come up with, it was either too lame or too impossible and some things just didn't fit in. Until now, I'm still trying to decode my own self and I don't plan to stop till I find the answer.

Soon we reached the stage of our fight and I walked ahead of them. I needed to prepare it so beautifully they wouldn't waste time to get to where I am.

_Soon. I'll meet you real soon, My Lucy._

I thought and clutched her ring dangling on my chest then suddenly, an excruciating pain coursed through my body which originated from my chest. There, a dagger was protruding telling me I was just impaled.

Of course, I didn't show I was hurting at all as I pulled the dagger out and glanced at the one who threw it.

"Hii! H-He really is a demon!" A man, I believe is a citizen of the town, exclaimed as he dashed away.. but none of my prey gets away ALIVE.

I threw the dagger back to him and it pierced his back. As soon as I was sure he was dead, I finally walked away and used magic to stop the bleeding.

_Why didn't I notice the dagger? Wa__s I too immersed in planning how to take her that I blocked out all of my surroundings?_

I staggered back to my temporary hideout and rested while restoring all the magic I lost for healing myself.

I don't know if it was my desire of seeing her as soon as possible but, for the first time in forever, I actually dreamt. In it, we were in a dark secluded dimension and she was utterly scared and confused.

_*Lucy*_

I tried to call her name and felt the feeling I got once when I uttered her name a year ago. Somehow, it felt warm and nice inside.

_(Who..__Who's there?)_

She answered, her voice faltering a bit.

_Is sh__e.. scared?_

I thought as I called her name again, revelling in that lovely feeling I get whenever I utter her name.

_*Luc__y.*_

_(Sho__w yourself!)_

_*Lu__cy, dear.*_

_(De__ar? The hell-!)_

She exclaimed and balled her fist. I smiled at the feisty Lucy and she looked straight to my eye.

_Ah__.. So this is a dream. It's a wonderful thing. I can do anything and say anything I want to her. Fortunately, it's not the real deal yet._

_*L__ucy.. I'm coming back.. I'm coming to get you back.. I missed you.*_

I told her and I approached her lovely figure that seemed more beautiful than anything I have laid my eyes on. She was a sweet and innocent girl with a pure heart and I found myself afraid to taint her.

_(__Who.. Who are you? Why.. Why do.. Why do you seem so familiar?)_

She asked softly. I reached out my hand and cupped her cheeks, planted a kiss of her sweet soft lips before I gave her a smirk.

_*I'll be coming for you, My love. I'll be seeing you again. Very soon.*_

I told her and then I woke up. I watched the now dark room I laid and smiled to myself. A few hours from now, I'll finally be having her in my arms and this time, there's no one to stand between or interfere us.

It was hard to believe, given my reputation, but I just might be, for the first time in forever, in love with a HUMAN GIRL.. as if that would happen. A demon like me could never feel that emotion. Not in a hundred, thousand or millions of years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Note:**

**Actually in the dream part, Zeref doesn't know that somehow their dreams got connected and thought of it as an illusion. Hope it didn't confuse you though. Thanks to my reviewers, followers and subscribers, I love you all :-***

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Mistakes & Lies**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Boom!*<strong>_

A loud explosion caught all four of us off guard and sent us on full alert. We immediately dashed outside and pushed through the heavy crowd that built up in a split second.

"Oh Goddesses.." I gasped as I laid eyes on a humongous creature that was nowhere close to being human.

It had large horns, a disgusting, distorted and evil face, a loud and eerie screech that just pierces through your eardrum, making your soul's deepest reaches shiver in fear. Something was telling me, this definitely was no ordinary mission.

"Gods! It's worsening day by day." An old woman spoke in a trembling voice.

"Granny, what do you mean with that?" I asked when I happened to hear what she said amidst the loud murmurs.

"At first it was a simple sickness that we can somehow cure with our herbs around here, but then as days turned to weeks, it escalated to a higher degree. The sickness turned to a plague, then when we all thought the plague was gone due to a cure one of the citizens found, a serial killing broke out every night. Someone told our mayor it was a hooded man and his grin was so demonic that you could call him the devil himself as he was clothed with this disgusting stench of blood, but the killing suddenly stopped. We actually had one week of peacefulness and we all prayed it to stay like that and a rumor then quickly spread that in order for us to keep this peace we needed the help of the Fairy Tail Mages." she explained thoroughly to me before she held both of my hands and looked up to me with pleading eyes. "Please help our town."

"We'll do our very best." I declared before I turned back to my comrades waiting for me. I nodded before we all faced the giant monster and dashed towards it.

"Gate of Scorpion, I open thee. Scorpio!" I called and weilded Scorpio's key as Happy took me up into a building where I had a good vision of the monster.

"We are~!" Scorpio exclaimed before he took up his attacking stance.

"I'm counting on you, Scorpio! Let's try random shots and find his weakness." I instructed him before I pulled out my Fleuve d'etoiles and extended it's reach. "Let's go." I cried and snapped my whip towards the monster.

"Yeah! We are~! Sand Buster!" Scorpio exclaimed and shot a whirl of sand towards the monster.

As if it was listening to us all along, it smirked before it slapped my whip away and blocked Scorpio's sand.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" I heard Natsu's loud cry and attacked the monster, hitting it squarely on its face. It received the attack but it didn't even flinch nor was it hurt. It grinned evilly at Natsu before he returned the attack and threw him back to the ground strongly that Natsu carved a crater from the fall.

"Ice make: Canon!" Gray's voice said next as a blast of ice headed straight towards the monster and it used its hand to block the attack. He returned the attack by hitting Gray with his frozen hand and sent Gray crashing to the building's wall and made a hole.

"Re-quip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza cried and switched to her black winged armor and she soared and tried to land an attack as she swung her large sword down at the enemy.

It effortlessly caught her sword though and threw Erza to where it sent Gray. The monster then turned to me and locked its sight on me. I noticed Scorpio dissolve into tiny dusts of light and I momentarily panicked.

"S-Scorpio?" I called. He turned to me and looked down to his dissolving body, understanding why I was freaking out.

"I-I'm not doing t-this! Lucy-sa-" Scorpio wasn't able to finish as he vanished and left me behind. Following him immediately was the appearance of my most loyal, powerful and combat-specialized spirit; Loke.

"Why didn't you summon me first?" he complained and pouted.

_Really, this guy can't get a clue._

"I.. I was.. uhmm.. saving you?" I answered him, a bit unsure if he'd buy my excuse.

"Oh, so I was meant for the finishing blow?" he asked, innocently and cutely.

"Y-Yeah.. kind of." I answered and sweat-dropped, thinking he really did bought it that easily.

"Ah, I see.. but still I wan't to be with Lushee and help her fight the monster." he said and purred like a little cub and rubbed his head against me like a little cat.

"HANDS OFF!" I heard a loud chorus that surprised me and jolted Loke to a halt. Gray and Natsu were fuming while their gazes were locked on us before they turned to each other with the same glare and snapped their heads back to the monster.

"I really need to break a bone or two right now." Gray, a bit out of his usual calm and cool character, said through gritted teeth.

"You would really do us a favor right now you damned monster." Natsu added and cracked a few of his bone metacarpals.

"Guys?" I tried to call them.

"Oh! If that's what you want, I'm joining too! I didn't know there was so many of us." Loke suddenly exclaimed, jumped down and walked towards Natsu and Gray.

"Loke?!" I called him too.

"I am not one of you!" Natsu suddenly cried.

"So you're backing out then? That's fine, one less opponent to knock off." Gray said with a smirk, seeming to get on Natsu's nerves.

"Heck! I'm not backing out! Fine then, I'll beat the living shit out of this monster! Just you watch!" Natsu cried and dashed in for another attack.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Loke called and ran after Natsu, his fists glowing.

"I can't let you hog all of the spotlight now, can I?" Gray said and sprinted after them too.

"Happy, can you take me down to Erza?" I asked the blue-furred cat with wings, staying right next to me.

"Aye!" he exclaimed, picked me up and flew me down to Erza.

"Erza!" I called the scarlet-haired beauty.

"Lucy! Are you fine?" she immediately asked, not noticing that she, herself, was more wounded.

"Yeah, I am." I answered and helped her up.

"That is no ordinary monster. I've been feeling this great and disgusting dark aura since we faced that creature and now it suddenly intensified. I must.. I must help." Erza said and stumbled forward.

"Erza!" I called and caught her just in time. "I don't think you would be able to fight with those wounds." I told her.

"Oh come on Lucy. I'd been through worse. You wouldn't stop believing in me just because of this, right?" she asked and I jolted.

_Yeah. Erza is strong. She can take that thing down with the help of the others. I.. I can only help to pray for their victory._

I thought and helped her up.

"Fine. Do your best and take care, Erza." I told her and smiled cheerfully before she returned the gesture.

"Re-quip!" she cried and changed into her armorless figure with all of her power concentrated on the two swords that she weilded.

"We'll be back. For now, please evacuate all citizens to a safe place." she instructed and I nodded in acquiescence.

"Let's go, Happy." I told Happy.

"Aye!" he agreed with determination etched on his face.

Happy and I evacuated the citizens like Erza told us while they were keeping the monster preoccupied. We were about to go back and maybe support the others when suddenly I found a man just standing and staring at the huge monster.

"Mister! You need to evacuate right now!" I called and ran towards him.

It seemed my voice reached him and he slowly turned my way. To my surprise, it was that same man I met a year ago, under the Cherry Blossoms my mother loved so much. The man with the beautiful bloody red eyes and shiny jet black hair that waved with the wind gracefully.

He seemed surprised as he opened his mouth about to say something when the monster suddenly turned our way. I willed my legs to run faster and I pushed him out of the way of the monster's attack and received it instead.

"Lu..LUCY!" Natsu, Gray, Loke, Erza and Happy's voice called as I fell to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu screamed angrily and attacked the monster relentlessly.

"GO BACK TO HELL!" Gray screamed too as he attacked the monster with different kinds of attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Loke angrily cried and attacked with his magic too.

"I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!" Erza cried and swung her sword down to the monster.

"G-Guys.." I called out weakly.

"Lucy.." Happy called my name and stayed beside me, his face wet with tears.

"Don't cry, Happy. I am fine." I told him weakly, coughing up blood as I did so.

"No.. I.. I didn't want this.. This.. This can't be." I heard another familiar voice and I looked up to see the man safe and sound. I smiled at this fact.

"You.. You can't die." I heard him say before he walked close to me. "I once saved your life. I can do it all over again." he whispered which I barely heard and everything just went black.

I don't know what happened then but I did feel a surge of energy flow inside me repairing any damage I received.

..

I slowly opened my eyes and a familiar ceiling greeted my vision. The familiar soft and comfortable feeling of the mattress and the sweet scent of the surroundings.

I glanced around and I saw familiar furnitures. I was back in my room. I jolted up and a stinging pain made me groan and flinch. I looked to my side and saw Natsu there sleeping like a rock and seeming restless while murmuring things.

I rolled my shirt a bit up and saw the bandage wrapped around my belly.

_So it wasn't a dream huh?_

I thought and tried to shake Natsu awake but he wouldn't budge. I took the blanket covering us and what surprised me the most was another man- the man I saved yesterday- sleeping beside me peacefully. He looked so innocent and gorgeous.. Wait WHAT?!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, making Natsu fall down my bed, given that he was on the edge, and jolted the stranger awake.

"What!? An enemy attack!?" Natsu immediately asked as his fists lit up in fire.

"Wot ish it?" the stranger asked and rubbed the sleepiness away.

"Lucy!?" another duo burst through the door and one crashed through the window.

"Erza? Gray? Happy!?" I called the startled newcomers and they rushed beside me.

"Are you fine? Are you hurting anywhere?" Gray asked, panic clear in his voice. I nodded softly and turned to the worried female.

"I'm fine Erza.. so don't cry." I said with a smile and snapped her out. She immediately wiped the tears that streamed down her face and tried to deny it.

"I-I-I wasn't c-c-crying." Erza said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lucy~~" I heard Happy's voice before he doved in my chest and tried to hug me with tears in his face.

"Aww~ I'm sorry I worried you Happy. Stop crying now." I said and stroked his head.

"I wasn't the only one crying, you know? Everyone was, even Natsu." He said. It surprised me knowing Natsu cried and I turned to him. He quickly averted his eyes and pouted.

"I-I wasn't." He said and I giggled before saying "Thank you."

Happy continued to purr on my chest as I stroked his fur when Natsu walked close to us and lifted Happy from my arm.

"Even though you're my partner, I can't let you do that." He told Happy and Happy just pouted and settled for Natsu's head.

"So anyway.. who is he?" I asked and pointed at the man behind me just listening to our conversation.

"Whaa-! Why are you here?!" Natsu reacted first.

"Even sleeping beside Lucy!" Gray said next.

"You didn't do anything to Lucy, did you?" Erza asked as she emitted a murderous aura.

"Of course not, even if I wanted to." He answered nonchalantly and cooly.

I blushed upon hearing his answer and averted my gaze. Natsu and Gray stepped forward and Natsu grabbed the man by his collar.

"It doesn't mean that cause you helped save Lucy I can allow you sleep beside her." Gray said through gritted teeth.

"Helped.. save me?" I asked, losing them.

Natsu placed the stranger down and the stranger adjusted his clothing before he turned to me, smiling a bit. Gray scratched the back of his head and Erza stepped forward to me.

"You were shot at your side. I don't know how he did it but he can teleport people to any place he wishes. So he teleported us back to our guild and we had Wendy fix you up." Erza explained. I nodded, slowly piecing things together.

"So why am I at my home?" I asked.

"Well you were out for two whole days. Wendy said you were out of danger already, so we decided to bring you home.. again with his help." Erza answered and I nodded again. I stood up slowly, lost my balance for the first time and alerted them before Erza helped me find my balance and let me stand.

"Thank you.." I said and let the sentence hang, expecting him to tell me his name.

"Ze.. Zer.. Just Zer." He answered a bit hesitatingly, probably from being surrounded with strangers.

"Thank you, Zer." I told him and bowed a bit, given that my wound still hurt. "I'm Lucy, this is Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy." I told him, pointing out who's who. "Anyway.. what happened to the Monster?" I asked.

"Like usual, I killed it." Natsu stated proudly.

"It wasn't only you. Loke, Erza and Me were there too. For sure if we weren't there, you would have been monster food by now." Gray teased and smirked at the thrashing Natsu.

"Now, now, It's not good to fight in front of Lucy, especially now that she's recuperating and she just woke u-." Erza intervened but got punched in the face instead.

"Aye! Let me join too!" Happy beamed.

I sweat-dropped as I imagined the next few scenarios. I turned to Zer and found him befuddled at the act of my idiotic teammates and I apologized in behalf of them.

"They're always like that so please just excuse them." I told him.

"N-No.. If anything, I should be the one asking for pardon.. if not for me.. you wouldn't have.." he said and averted his gaze as he couldn't continue his sentence.

"It's fine. You saved me in return anyway, so we're even. Thank you really." I giggled and pat him on his back. "So then.. because I just woke up and my body is sore and sweaty, I need all of you.."

"Out." I said and kicked all of them out, including Happy.

"Eh?" Gray voiced.

"Lucy?" Natsu called.

"Hmm. It's understandable. After all, we were a nuisance to her." Erza stated dramatically, with sparkling tears and background.

"Why am I out too?" Happy asked to no one particular.

"I'd like to know too." Zer answered Happy as they watched the three idiots by the door entry.

"Gate of the minor dog, I open thee! Nicola!" I chanted and opened Plue's gate.

The trembling dog spirit, which was in truth no where close to being a dog, popped up and greeted me in his own special speech. "Pupupuuun~!"

"It's nice to see you too, Plue. Now, I need to freshen up so I can go and visit the guild. I bet they're very worried about me too." I told him and went in my bathroom, occasionally flinching when my wound hurts.

Minutes after, I changed into a red blouse and blue pencil skirt, buckled up my keys and tied my hair up before I went out and met my friends patiently waiting outside.

"Let's go?" I asked them. They all looked at me with puzzled expressions before I beamed with a happy face. "I wanna visit Fairy Tail! I bet they want to see their Celestial Wizard all healthy and fine already and their new member."

"New.. member?" they all chorused and looked at each other before their gazes landed on Zer.

"Wait.. Me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I might be unable to update for a while as I would like to take a break. This month was hellish for me and soon March will be, after all, our classes and finals are just around and we're struggling to catch up with time. Anywho, I am just really complaining it out here. No need to read this if it doesn't interest you. So I hope you had fun reading this chapter and I expect to read your reviews. Well then, CIAO~ <strong>

**xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with a new update! I won't delay it any further then. Have fun~!**

_**Officially a Member**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

"Everyone! We're back!" I cried as soon as I burst through the Guild's doors. Everyone present snapped their heads at us and a relieved expression took over their faces.

"Lu-chan!" I heard a small cheery voice called before I was tackled to the ground.

"O-O-Oooowww!" I cried and immediately felt the weight that pinned me down vanish and I was lifted from the ground by a pair of strong, lean arms carrying me in a bridal style. I opened my eyes and gazed at the onyx orbs of that salmon pink haired idiot I came to love and blushed.

"Take it easy guys. Tone down a bit. Lucy here is injured so don't push her too much." He informed everyone.

"That's a first! THAT Natsu? Asking us to tone down?" A voice from the crowd said and garnered a laugh from everybody.

"What sort of bad flame did you intake for you to suddenly speak like that Natsu? It sure did crack you up real good." One added and everyone laughed again.

"Seriously guys, not only Natsu requests you but us too." Gray said and Erza stepped forward, blocking me from everyone and created a sufficient space for me. Natsu placed me down and I placed a comforting hand on both of my best pals.

"Really guys, loosen up. I'm fine. No need to be too protective, besides I'm sure Levy-chan didn't mean it. She didn't know my wound was still hurting, you know?" I defended and sweat dropped at them.

"But Lucy-!" Gray was about to protest when I held my index finger against his lips, shutting him up immediately.

"No buts, okay? Everyone! Let's all have fun!" I cried and everyone cheered as loud as they could. Gray's face turned red for a bit before he smiled and held my hand, removing it from his mouth.

"You are one headstrong girl." He said with a soft smile.

"Tell me about it." Erza said with a brief chuckle before she, herself, joined in the ruckus my guildmates were making.

"Oh! Now you're talking!" Natsu exclaimed before he, too, joined in the fray. Followed up by Gray, who was quick to strip out of his clothes, and Happy, who was nipping at his fish as he flew over to Charle.

I proceeded to the bar counter and greeted our beautiful silver-haired bartender; Mirajane Strauss. In the counter, there was the blue-haired sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvel, who healed me and the blue-haired script mage, Levy McGarden, who tackled me earlier.

"Hey Mira! Wendy! Levy!" I called and greeted them.

"Lucy!" Mira called back with a wide smile present on her face.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy beamed, most possibly happy from my recovery.

"Lu-chan." Levy called out rather quietly, maybe from when she tackled me earlier and caused my wound to hurt.

"Why are you like that, Levy-chan?" I said and jabbed her shoulder softly. She turned to me with an apologetic expression as she cast her eyes down.

"I'm very sorry, Lu-chan." she apologized sadly.

"It's fine. It's fine. I know you weren't aware anyway." I said with a beaming smile.

"By the way Lucy.." Mira started and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Who's the cutie over there?" Cana Alberona, who decided to join us in our talk with a barrel of wine in her grasps, asked.

I turned to the person they referred as a 'cutie' and watched the lost look on Zer's face. Well, they did have a point because I, myself, find him kinda cute too.

_Sheesh! Lucy you idiot! Natsu is way cuter than that guy!_

"Well, that's Zer." I answered briefly as my inner conscious scolded me and she bobbed her head up and down. I smiled unconsciously as my eyes drifted to _my_ fire dragon slayer, wrecking havoc at the guild.

"It sure is lively today." I noted and had a small giggle.

"Yeah. We were very worried about your well being that, for two days, no one went on a job and stayed here." Mira said as she wiped glasses behind the bar counter.

"No one was able to really go and create this kind of mess when you were still out of it. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy always lingered at your house." Cana added.

"They were only here for a few hours and fill us in your current situation and then they'd go out and either go to your apartment or go back to their home." Wendy spoke.

"Aww~ You guys are so sweet." I cooed and each gave them a big hug, also making a mental note to do the same to those big idiotic of a teammate of mine.

"You brats! Stop this right now!" A loud booming voice shook the whole guild building and we just laughed. They sure was in for a big trouble.

"My, My. Here comes the giant." Mira said with a laugh.

"I know right?" I added joyfully.

"Just when I thought you lot finally graduated from wrecking things needlessly! You little!" Master scolded angrily, veins popping on his temples.

"Now Master, Breathe." Mira told him with a soft smile. Master did as what she told and calmed down.

"Anyway, what's the ruckus?" He asked, now calm and softly.

"Lucy's fine already so we need to party." Natsu answered and garned a cheer from everyone.

"Party! Party! Party!" the crowd cheered.

"Ooh? so my _daughter_ is fine now? Where is she?" Master beamed, the temper from seconds before seeming it never existed.

"I'm here, Master!" I cried and raised my hand from the bar counter.

"I want to see you in my office in a minute, Okay?" he told me before he turned around and walked upstairs. "And you brats! Stop destroying our guild!"

"Perfect." I stated before I walked to the silent Zer on the farthest corner. He was just speculating all this time.

"Hey Zer." I called and he turned to me with a straight face. "Let's go?" I asked with a smile and held out my hand.

"Where to?" He asked as he raised his brow.

"To the Master. Didn't I tell you I'd ask you to be our guildmate?"

"Well.. Y-Yeah.. but I didn't think you were serious." he said.

"Then, newsflash! I was. Why? You.. don't want to be a part of Fairy Tail?" I asked him and suddenly felt sadness creep in. I don't know what it was but I think Zer noticed it because he panicked a bit.

"I-I-I do!" He immediately hollered and stood up as he cleared his throat. "I do." he repeated more composed. I smiled at his actions before I grabbed his wrists and took him with me to Master's office.

I knocked on the door before the small and ragged voice of Master came from the other side of the door. "Come in."

I opened the door and Master greets me with a hug and a big smile.

"My dear daughter, how are you feeling?" He immediately asks as he let me sit on a chair in front of his desk, completely ignoring the other individual with me.

I smiled a reassuring one before answering "I'm fine, Master."

He heaved a heavy sigh of relief before he finally noticed the timid, meek and silent one, who remained by the door.

"And who's this?" Master asked me.

"He's Zer. He was the one who saved me, didn't you notice?" I asked Master and introduced Zer.

"We were too pre-occupied on helping Wendy and prevent her from collapsing while she healed you. It cost her a lot of magic power. We didn't had the leisure of knowing who saved who." Master told me before he turned to Zer and grinned widely. "Thank you_, boy_."

Zer jolted a bit before he stiffened and started to stutter. "I-I-I-It's no-no-nothing."

I giggled at his reaction while Master hopped off his chair and walked close to him, extended his hand at Zer with a big smile before he uttered "It means a lot to all of us here in Fairy Tail for saving our _princess_."

Zer stared at his hand and turned to me with a puzzled and troubled expression to which I giggled at how cute he looked before I motioned him to take Master's hand. He turned back to the little old man and hesitatingly took Master's hand and shook it.

"So what about it? Do you want to join our guild?" Master asked. He once again turned to me and I watched him stare at me with a small smile as he gave Master his answer. "Yes."

"It's settled then. Where do you want your mark? and what color?" Master asked and a big smile decorated my face. I don't know why but I felt incredibly happy and excited when I heard his answer as he smiled softly.

"Here." Zer said and showed the back of his left hand. "Make it black." he added.

Master only nodded and whistled before Mira came in with the mark stamp.

_Since when was she standing there?_

I thought as I watched her stamp the guild insignia on Zer's left hand.

"There." Mira exclaimed as soon as she lifted the stamp with a welcoming smile. "Welcome to our guild Zer-kun."

"Ah!.. Y-Yeah." Zer said as he stared at his left hand where the insignia was engraved and a soft smile formed on his face.

"With this, you're officially a Fairy Tail wizard! Come join our team Zer!" I beamed as I held his hand and skipped up and down excitedly.

"I.. I.." Zer started as he gazed at my eyes. "I.." He suddenly snatched his hand from my grasps and averted his eyes. "Sure." he answered briefly.

His sudden reaction of getting me to remove my grasps from his hands startled me that I blanked for a second and smiled _**forcedly**_.

"That's good then. I'll go ahead and tell the others then we can all have a party." I exclaimed with my usual tone and walked out of Master's room without waiting for his response.

I closed the door behind me and I thought about that sting I felt as I walked down the hall. It was perplexing to even feel that. I know that feeling, I was familiar with it. I could never forget it, not when it almost killed me when I lost Mama. I also occasionally feel it when I watch Natsu with Lisanna.

_It's really perplexing and disturbing. Why did I even react that way to him? Why do I find myself smiling when he smiles? Why did I feel sad when I thought he did not want to join Fairy Tail? I am not in lo-_

I was cut out of my thoughts when someone suddenly popped in front of me that scared the living ghost inside of me and I jumped a few inches away.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed before my brain registered that someone who popped out of no where. "Oh goodness gracious! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Why scream like that? It hurt my ears!" Natsu exclaimed annoyingly as he rubbed his _hurting_ ears.

"Why are you lost in a daze, Luce? We were just walking here and you suddenly screamed as if you just saw us." Gray informed and looked at me worriedly.

_Really, he worries all the time._

"What happened?!" Loke suddenly popped from the celestial realm and was on his toes, ready to attack anytime.

"Loke!" I called him. He looked and saw that there was only Natsu and Gray in front of me and immediately loosened up. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I passed with my own will. I thought you were in trouble." he said with a huff as he shoved his hands on his pockets.

"Lucy! Are you fine?!" A voice came from behind me that made me turn around hastily. Zer was there, looking worried too, and he glanced at the men around me.

"I-I.. ermm.. I'm fine." I stuttered slightly. There it was again, the weird excitation and happiness I was feeling. Somehow, without noticing it, the hallway had grown really quiet and awkward. A heavy atmosphere was looming around us as I watched them stare each other down.

"Uh.. We-Well.. Sha-Shall we go downstairs and prepare for the party?" I voiced to break down the ice- not literally- that started to coat the place we were in.

"Party?" They, except Zer, who knew way ahead than them, asked at the same time.

"Yes. Master said he'll be holding a party for my recovery and for our new member." I informed with a happy smile on my face.

"New.. Member?" They chorused again. Really, what is with them and thinking almost alike?

"Yes and it's Zer. Also he belongs to our team now too Natsu." I beamed and shocked the three men as I held my open palms against Zer.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"But Lucy!" Loke first whined.

"Why? When and How?" Gray asked.

"It can't be!" Natsu exclaimed.

"HEY!" I yelled at them and they immediately froze and stood up straight as they saluted stiffly. "First, why can't it be?" I asked.

"Because!" Natsu started and turned to me but quickly averted his eyes. "Because.."

"More opponent." Gray stated grimly, quietly and vaguely.

"Opponent?" I repeated. "He's your nakama! He's not an enemy!" I scolded further.

"Well, yes. He's a nakama in a way but in a certain perspective, he's a potential threat and enemy." Loke defended.

"What?"

"Anyway Luce! He must pass through a test to prove that he can qualify to be in our team!" Natsu stated firmly.

"Since when was there a test for someone to get into our team?" I asked and arched a brow as I looked at him stupidly.

"Since now! I actually support Natsu's idea." Gray stated.

"I do too!" Loke added and grabbed my wrist as he sent me behind them. "Tomorrow, meet us outside the guild for your test. Let's go Lucy." Loke said and dragged me away.

"Hey!" I heard Gray's voice before I felt someone grab my other wrist. "Let her go, furry beast."

"Oh my, I can't do that, sir. After all, I am this princess' knight." And with that Loke grabbed me in a bridal carry and moved swiftly, dashing downstairs.

"Guys please stop messing around with me." I murmured as I sweat-dropped at their childishness and hopped off of Loke's arms and went to the bar counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeref's P.O.V<strong>

Lucy brought me to Fairy Tail and I watched them crowd over her. Now that I was so close to her, I wanted to skin everyone alive that dared touch my Lucy. Especially that pipsqueak who tackled her. Not only did she possibly reopen Lucy's wound and hurt her, she also made it possible that Natsu gets to carry Lucy in a princess carry.

I was itching to punch him squarely on his face and tell them that Lucy belonged to me and no one else, but as I watched Lucy laugh so merrily with them, I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I stood there as I watched them cause a mess andfought against each other. Yes they were fighting fisticuffs, but they looked like they were enjoying it.

Their master soon came down and made everyone stop to which he successfully did before he asked what the ruckus was about. As soon as he heard that Lucy was fine already, he immediately called for her up to his office.

I stayed by the farthest corner of the building and watched them all interact with each other. Suddenly, after their master told Lucy to go upstairs, I found her in front of me smiling with her hand outstretched.

"Hey Zer!" I heard someone call me. "Let's go?" she asks me.

"Where to?" I asked her back, looking completely lost.

"To the Master. Didn't I tell you I'd ask you to be our guildmate?" she answered like it was a matter of fact.

"Well.. Y-Yeah.. but I didn't think you were serious."

"Then, newsflash! I was. Why? You.. don't want to be a part of Fairy Tail?" she asks me and suddenly looked really, really sad. I didn't like watching her make that expression that I only found myself panicking.

"I-I-I do!" I hollered and stood up as I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "I do." I repeated more calmly.

She then took me upstairs with her and, as if their Master didn't notice me come in with Lucy, hugged her with a wide grin.

_Tch. You're just a perverted old man to me._

I thought to myself and watched them converse. After, he finally noticed me and asked me if I would want to join their guild. The first thing that entered my mind was that I was not built for these kind of things and I am better off alone. Although I have my power kept in check, I still don't know what might happen now that I have here beside me the other half of my power that is keeping Lucy alive.

I turned to her for a moment, contemplating on an answer to his question. She giggled and smiled at me that I found myself smiling a bit and the answer just slipped off my mouth. "Yes."

After, I had the insignia carved at the back of my left hand, so it'll remind me that I am the other half of Lucy while she is the other half of me. Just thinking about it was making me smile again.

Lucy then went out to tell the others of the party that she said was for my welcoming and her recovery. I say, I couldn't care less as long as I get to be with Lucy.

I suddenly heard her scream and I bolted out the door to where I think I heard her voice come from only to be greeted by those same men I knew looks at her differently. My so-called 'Rivals' as one would call.

With just one look I knew they already know how I view Lucy too and I sure as hell am not giving her to them.

We stared each other down, sizing each other up, before Lucy broke the heavy atmosphere between us. Her spirit, I think, quickly snatched her in a princess carry that agitated me so much that if I had not been careful I could have released my restraints and accidentally kill the man, but if I did it then Lucy would really hate me for sure.

However, I will have my chance of payback to all advances they did on my Lucy someday and I heck am looking forward to that day.

_Now what kind of test will those idiots give me tomorrow?_

I pondered as I followed them downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'll stop there because I'm very, very tired and sleepy. Till next time guys. I'll wait for your reviews, okay? Love ya :*<strong>

**xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"For goodness sake! Will you stop making my house a complete mess!?" I screamed to the top of my lungs and scared my teammates who was mooching off in my house again.

They immediately scrambled and even more made a mess of things when Erza accidentally knocked the small table, Natsu tripping off the television's wire, Gray falling over the couch, Happy clinging off my chandelier and Zer knocking off my flower vase.

Yes, Zer had been infected with their habits and is now freeloading on my house too. Now, I have him and Natsu sleep on the parlor. It's quite a good thing, actually. Now, Natsu won't have a reason to sneak in my bed. One of his reasons was that he couldn't sleep when his alone after all.

"Okay. I want you all to please move out of my house for a moment while I clean stuffs here." I said and started to pick things up. I felt them bend over, trying to help me when I continued "ALONE."

They moved out of the house slowly and quietly and left me to my own devices. I threw the shards and trashes away, returned the table to its original position, plugged the TV again and straightened my couch. I washed the dishes, swept the floors, dusted the furniture, fixed my once-fixed-now-messed-up bed, and changed the curtains before I opened the door and let them in again.

"DO. NOT. MAKE. A. MESS." I told them threateningly and saw them gulp inaudibly before they slowly nodded their heads. "Good." I said before I stepped aside and let them walk in.

"She sure is scary when it comes to cleanliness." Zer whispered to himself but didn't slip past Natsu's super-hearing.

"I know, right? She's even worse than Erza when she's like that. I bet she'd even scare monsters themselves." Natsu whispered back.

"What monsters, Natsu?" A sweet yet menacingly scary voice came behind him that made him freeze on his spot. He turned to the owner robotically and laughed nervously.

"What? Monsters? Wha-What monsters are you talking about Luce?" he stuttered.

"He said you are like a monster, Luce." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu glared at him. Zer let off a small snort and Erza and Happy just watched poor Natsu get beaten up by my fleuve d'etoiles.

"A monster, eh?" I said as I lashed at Natsu while he dashed around my place.

"I'm sorry~~~" He exclaimed while he hid behind furniture, ducked under the table, went around the dining table and finally locked himself up in my room.

"Open this door Natsu!" I called as I stood in front of it.

"No! Not until you say you forgive me!" He exclaimed back.

"Okay. I forgive you.." I said quietly, knowing full well he'd be able to hear me still.

The door slowly creaked open and he peeked from the small gap. "Really?" He asked, being a little bit cautious. I smiled brightly and he opened it wide with a grin of his own.

"As if." I added and tackled him to the ground and tickled his sides. "This should teach you never to call a girl a monster!" I exclaimed as I smirked at him and continued to attack his sides.

He flailed around and rolled to shake me off, but when he did, I was caught up with it that I found myself straddling him. I paused momentarily and felt my face burn. Natsu stopped laughing too and as I was about to get off of him, he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down close to him.

There were emotions I never once saw in his orbs, not even a tiny flicker of it- not even when he talked to Lisanna. It was so strong that I can't believe I was seeing it. There was absolutely no way for him to even feel that anyway. He was just a dense idiot.

"Na-Natsu.." I stuttered out his name.

"You know?" His husky voice started to reverberate in my mind as I slowly found myself being overwhelmed by his presence. "I like it when you call my name. Say it again."

"N-No.. Le-Let me go Natsu.. This.. This isn't right." I managed to say and tried to yank my arm from his hand, but his grip was strong.

"I don't get what part of this is so wrong. What exactly is wrong, Luce?" He asked and his onyx orbs seemed to demand it out from me.

"I.. I.. W-We.. We're teammates, Natsu and.. and.. I don't know! It's just not right." I whispered, suddenly exasperated and averted my gaze. His other arm came around me and he pulled me down to his chest, encasing me in his strong lean arms.

"Well.. Can't we stay like this for a while at least?" He asked quietly as his chest rumbled while he spoke. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his hold. It was those same arms that saved me a couple of times.

A bang suddenly got me up and I sat straight as my gaze drifted to the wide open door. There stood a weirdly agitated Zer, with his palms still planted on the door. He stalked towards us and pulled me up, snatching me away from Natsu. Natsu growled at Zer's gestures and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked in a low irritated voice.

"I'm just fetching her. We made another mess back down." Zer said with a look of his own.

"You can clean it by yourself. Lucy isn't your servant." Natsu retorted.

"Oh! I'm afraid we'd worsen things if I don't ask her for help." Zer said with a smirk that only agitated Natsu more. He bolted up and walked close to us. That's when I got in between them and tried to pacify them.

"Guys.. GUYS! Calm down. Natsu, calm yourself. Zer, let's go. I'll help you guys clean up." I quickly told them and ordered Natsu to stay in my bed. I needed to have a talk with him.

"Uh.. Lucy?" Zer suddenly spoke as we went down the staircase. I paused and turned to him with a hum.

"Hmm?"

"Are you.. uhh.. Natsu.. Are you aware of Natsu's feeling towards you?" He asked as he seemed somewhat, you know, hesitant to ask. I can't exactly tell him what I think since I, myself, am a bit confused when it comes to Natsu.

He's close to me, yes, but even you- a spectator- could quite see that he views me as his teammate, friend, guild mate and nothing else, right? But there are times too, like what happened earlier, that he somehow seems like he cares for me in a different way. Like how you'd care for someone you'd want to spend your life with.

I fell silent for a minute before I shrugged my shoulders and resumed to walking. "I don't know actually. It's kind of hard to tell. One thing I'm certain of though is that he'll never leave me alone." I told Zer.

"I see." I heard his faint murmur before an awkward silence enveloped us. I ignored the atmosphere and went directly to the parlor where everything was so... so neat. I turned to Zer with a questioning look and saw him pointing towards my kitchen.

I followed his direction and quietly peeked at the room. Oh Goddesses! It was complete wreckage! Trashes here and there, greasy oil staining the room, burnt odor filling the room. A mess of the ingredients on the unrecognizable sliced down table- probably Erza's doing. A frozen pan- which I'm betting is Gray's work and a duly burnt fish, to which Happy was happily munching on.

"Guys!" I exclaimed and immediately got their full attention. They turned to me, surprised, with their mouths agape and eyes wide as saucers. "What are you doing?" I asked as I carefully trod towards them. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Well.. we wanted to tell you we are sorry about the mess earlier." Erza first voiced with a solemn nod.

"We are really sorry, Lushee~" Happy apologized and stretched my name.

"So we thought that we would make you happy by cooking you something." Gray finished with a sweet smile.

I felt really enamored with their efforts and feelings that I can't help but smile. Ignoring the fact that they made more mess by doing that, I each gave them a big hug while telling them "Thank you."

_Oh well, though they know that they can't cook well and end up getting the kitchen on fire or exploding or in pieces or even covered in frozen ice, they still did that for me, because they want to amend. Guess I can let this mess slide._

I thought as I laughed with them as they narrated what they'd gone through with their cooking. Unexpectedly, Zer was the only one who got something decent, though it was quite simple to make, at least he was able to make it; A pancake.

"Hey~ It's actually delicious despite its appearance." I complimented with a laugh and everyone else took a slice of it.

"Mmh. It is." Erza said as her eyes sparkled. Well, she does love sweets and all.

"Yummy~!" Happy cheered and flew around.

"I hate to admit it but it is." Gray murmured to which I only giggled.

"Is there one for me too?" Natsu called from the kitchen door. We all turned to him, with me holding the lone plate of pancakes that Zer made.

"There's only one though but I still have this tiny slice. Do you want it?" I asked him genuinely and held out the plate for him to take.

"Ahhh." Natsu said and instead of taking the plate, opened up his mouth. I unconsciously blushed as I stared at him.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"What does it look like to you? I'm asking you to feed it to me." He nonchalantly said like it was the most damn obvious thing on the earth. His words garnered a gasp and a growl from everyone else inside the room which made me redder.

"Wha-What a-are you playing at he-here, Natsu?" I further stuttered.

"Nothing really. Aaahh." He said and opened up his mouth again. I took the fork and stabbed the last slice to get over this quickly before I burst. I was about to put it inside his opened mouth when someone else chomped it before I could give it to Natsu.

Natsu looked incredibly astonished while I stared at the man who owns the loveliest pair of ruby eyes. He licked his lips before he smiled a little bit.

"It really is good." He said like what just happened was normal.

I bet Natsu was on his limit as he grabbed for Zer's collar with a deadly glare.

"What are you trying to pull here bastard? You got a problem? Why don't we settle it right here and now?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I would be most glad to do so. I've been really quite annoyed with you for a while now." Zer retorted back with the same intense anger like Natsu's.

"Hold up! Guys! Will you please stop it for once? No one's fighting, okay?" I told them both as I stood in between them while Gray and Erza helped me separate them both.

"Oh? What a coincidence. I feel that way too. Let go of me Gray! Let me have at him!" Natsu said and tried to liberate his arm from Gray's grip but I gave Gray a warning look, daring him to let loose of Natsu and he's dead. So, naturally, he didn't abide.

"Yeah, why don't you let him go Fullbuster? you too Erza. Let me go." He said and turned slightly to Erza. It was really shocking for Erza to listen to what he said. After all, Erza feared no one. So her listening to Zer and trembling a bit as she stepped back was perplexing.

Zer adjusted his clothes and looked back to Natsu again.

"Don't I have a supposedly _**"Test"**_? Why don't we make that test a battle then, you three versus me?" Zer proposed. Now that was just being ridiculous.

"Sure. It would be my pleasure to beat the crap out of you." Natsu said confidently and punched his fist against his open palm. "I'm fired up."

"Fine by me, I want to punch you too anyway." Gray said with a smirk identical to Natsu's and the room started to get cold.

Zer turned to the stoned Erza and waited for her answer. It was like she was lost in thought. I called for her name and as if she just realized we were staring at her, she snapped out. "Uh, yeah?" she asked.

"Are you fine by my test being a battle royale, with you three versus me?" Zer asked again.

Erza seemed to hesitate a bit and swear to the Goddesses! I desperately hoped she'd refuse and set things right. She nodded though and hung her head back down, back to her thoughts again.

"Now that that's settled, let's take this outside, shall we?" Zer said and turned back to Natsu with a very sharp glare.

"Wait. Wait. WAIT!" I exclaimed and they all paused to turn to me. "Come on guys. Aren't you being a little unreasonable here? You, Zer, I don't mean to offend you with this but I know these guys. They don't know how to hold back and their strong! You all, Natsu, Gray and Erza, what are you thinking? Trying to gang up on a single person?! I don't think Fairy Tail mages are like that!" I exclaimed, scolding them.

"Trust me on this Lucy. You wanted me on your team, right?" Zer said and smiled softly at me. I nodded my head, feeling the worry seep through my bones, numbing me. "Then I'll be sure to pass this test, no matter what. Trust me. I'll be able to join you." he said with a smile.

There was something about the way he comforted me that I instantly relaxed. Gone was the intense worry of him being in danger when facing those three at the same time. It was like when he said those, I felt my heart calm down. It was like deep inside, I knew he'd keep his words. I smiled to myself as I hang my head. No one was able to instantly calm me down like this ever since Mama.

"You better keep it then." I told him as I looked up to him with a renewed look- A look full of trust and confidence.

"I sure will." He said one last time before he followed the trio out. They took their fight to somewhere safe, somewhere they didn't have to worry about destroying infrastructures- the outskirts of town.

"I'll really make you regret messing with us." Natsu said as they faced off with Zer.

"Oh please. I'm gonna make you remember not to touch someone else's property." Zer retorted vaguely.

"She is not YOURS!" Both Natsu and Gray exclaimed with clenched fists. Erza only stood there, watching them bicker again.

"She was long MINE." Zer said with a hint of smug smirk before Natsu and Gray charged at him.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled and summoned forth turrets of sharp ice spears.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exclaimed, going for his best move at the get go.

Zer only stood there unflinching, that I actually worried a bit. Natsu's fire was destructive and it covered a wide range, so if he won't move out while it was still early, he'll really get burnt.

"Zer." I whispered and clasped my hands. I don't get it too. Even though I should be focusing on Natsu, my eyes would always seek out Zer and I'll just find myself already staring at him.

I saw a smirk form on his face when Gray and Natsu's attack closed on him. The attack did land and created a huge cloud of dust and sand. I clenched my tightly clasped hands and silently prayed for Zer to be safe.

"He was an idiot for not dodging it." Gray muttered as he and Natsu watched the dust cloud.

"Oh dear.. then I guess I am smart after all?" a mocking voice came behind them that immediately alarmed the both of them.

"Re-quip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza exclaimed as she blocked Zer's sword that was about to swing down on Natsu and Gray.

"Ooh~ so you decided to join in the fun, Titania." Zer said and leapt back as did Erza.

"Natsu, Gray, attacking him individually is useless. Let's attack him all at once with all we've got." Erza ordered.

"But Erza.." Gray started.

"Isn't that a bit-" Natsu tried to complain but was cut by Erza's loud and a bit panicked voice.

"Just do as I say!" she screamed.

Erza wasn't one to lose her cool. I only saw her act like that once and it was because of Jellal, so her acting like that because she wanted to defeat Zer was confusing me. She looked panicked as well. She also was excellent at sizing up her opponent, so maybe she recognizes Zer's strength, but is he that powerful for her to cower like that?

"If you say so, just give the signal." Natsu said and took on his stance while Gray did the same.

"On my count, attack him with all you've got. 3,2,1. NOW!" Erza yelled and slashed her sword at Zer.

"Fire Dragon's secret art: Exploding Lotus!"

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray exclaimed and fired his make-shift cannon.

Zer only smirked again and mockingly shook his head before he vanished before their eyes and hit each of their pressure points rendering them immobile for a short while. Even Erza was caught off guard.

_Just how strong are you really Zer? Why didn't you join a guild if you are this strong?_

I silently asked myself and watched him walk closer to them and bent down, offering his hand.

"I hope that was enough to make you accept me in your team and my candidacy." he said.

Natsu scowled before he took the proffered hand and pulled himself up. He sneered at his face before he uttered one word brimming with hostility.

"Never."

"Zer, you are a strong foe and it'll be a great help if you join our team." Erza acknowledged and held out her hand. Zer looked over to me and I urged him to take it. He did as what I told and gingerly took Erza's hand.

"Of course." he answered with a smile before he turned to me and suddenly engulfed me in a hug. Happy and Erza's jaw practically dropped while Gray and Natsu's jaw clenched.

"Oh my. uhmm. Ze-Zer.. Y-You can le-let go now!" I stammered as I repeatedly tapped his shoulders and cleared my throat. It's as if he just realized what he did as he hurriedly let me go and cleared his throat too.

"I... uhmm.. I'm sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his head. I fidgeted as I pushed a tendril of stray lock to the back of my ear.

I heard another growl from Natsu before he took hold of my wrist and yanked me towards his and Gray's back.

"Fine. You're in the team.." Natsu said before he stalked close to Zer and whispered something in his ear. He whipped around and snatched my wrist before he dragged me away while saying "Let's go, Luce."

I followed him but turned around slightly to watch Zer wave goodbye with a reassuring smile. I smiled back before I slowly bowed my head and continued to get drag by Natsu.

* * *

><p>**<em><strong>You are never taking her away from me. She is mine and mine alone.**<strong>_

Natsu whispered possessively to Zer with a hint of growl before he turned to drag Lucy away- away from the man that threatened him so greatly about getting in between his and Lucy's relationship. Because he, hell, won't allow his heart claimed as his mate get taken by another man. He'd have to go over his dead body before he can do so.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes I am finally back. My cousin's internet connection is finally back and I can finally upload. I really just had to update since I had a death threat from one of my reviewers.. nah~ just kidding :) so, I hope you had fun reading and I'll expect your reviews. Ciao~~<strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	7. Chapter 6

**Comfort & Relief**

* * *

><p>Ever since Zer had defeated Erza, Natsu and Gray, he had been tagging along with them all, whether they were going to jobs or just simple hang outs and vacation. He somehow had a bit difficulty fitting in the group, well with Natsu and Gray always giving him menacing glares whenever he'd approach Lucy, it was certainly hard to adjust a bit.<p>

Lucy, however, was somehow very comfortable with Zer's presence. She did not understand why but she felt safer and more at home than she ever did to anyone at all. Like there was something about him that was telling her she was right where she belonged. Sadly, she couldn't point it out quite well though.

Her gaze drifted to the black haired man, who was watching her finish her share of opponents, and immediately averted her eyes and blushed. It was really, really perplexing but she could not not look at him.

Lucy tried to avert her eyes to Natsu but every time she did, she'd find herself lost in thought and somehow watch Zer again.

_What is wrong with you Lucy?!__  
><em>  
>Lucy scolded herself mentally as she shook her head as if to shake the thought out. Someone was charging at her and without noticing it, she had thrown a strong punch that knocked her opponent out. She snapped out of it and froze at the fallen man on her feet.<p>

"Lucy? Are you fine?" Erza asked as she dashed to Lucy's side after she heard the man's cry.

"I.. What did I just do?" Lucy murmured to herself and looked over to her clenched fist that was starting to hurt.

"Whoa! You are strong, Luce." Zer complimented with a clap and rubbed her head. Lucy normally felt repulsed when someone did that to her. She did not want someone to mess her hair after all, but when Zer did it? She did not feel the least bit rebuffed but instead found it not bad at all and it felt warm and nice. She surprisingly liked him doing it.

She blushed a bit as she meekly said her thanks. Natsu noticed her do this and the urge to keep her away from Zer intensified. He stalked towards them and pulled her away, using his _"checking her for wounds"_ as his reason.

"I am fine, Natsu. It was the man that took damage not me." Lucy said to ease him a bit. Natsu knew it well though. Well why wouldn't he? Ever since Zer officially announced his candidacy for Lucy, whom obviously Lucy didn't know about, he had been keeping a looking eye at her. He couldn't risk lowering his guard around Zer. Now that Lucy seemed to be attracted to the man.

_What is so good about him anyway?__  
><em>  
>Natsu grumpily thought to himself as he looked over to Zer. Sure he was tall, a BIT handsome, strong and gentle, but he was like that too right?<p>

"Let's go collect our reward then and go home." He said and pulled Lucy.

"Eh? We're going home already?" Lucy complained and halted from walking. Natsu looked over to her with curiosity and found her pouting.

"Why?"

"I wanted to take a nice break too, you know?" she said and crossed her arms across her chest like a spoiled little girl.

"But I don't wanna! I just want to go home and sleep!" Natsu retorted back. _in your bed with you in my arms!_

"You can go ahead of us then. I'm sure Erza and Gray would want to take a break too, am I right?" Zer piped up and stood beside the currently grinning Lucy.

"You're tagging along Zer?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Nothing beats a relaxation after a whole day fighting." Zer smiled at the excited Lucy and rubbed her head again. This time, Lucy was obviously happy and did not bother to hide it anymore.

"Me too. I want to relax before going home." Gray chimed in as he looked over to the smiling Lucy and winked at her.

Lucy grinned, gave him a high five and turned over to Erza with a hopeful expression.

"I personally think it would be better to go home.." She said. Lucy felt her spirits go down the drain before Erza smiled sweetly and thoughtfully. ".. but why not? I'd like to just relax once in a while too." she added.

"Yay~! So? What are you gonna do Natsu? Go ahead? or join us?" Lucy asked teasingly, knowing full well that he was gonna give up. She'd known Natsu maybe not long enough than others do but enough to know him well.

Natsu sighed heavily and turned to the smirking Lucy. Somehow, without knowing it, Lucy had successfully kept a tight leash on him. He placed his hand over her head as he sighed in defeat again.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. After hearing so, Lucy then ducked to remove Natsu's hand on her head.

"Let's go then?" she asked everyone and they all nodded at her while Natsu was perplexed and shocked with what Lucy just did.

_Did she just..__  
><em>  
>Natsu tried to ask himself but couldn't even dare to think about it. Lucy didn't react that way when Zer did it, so why when he did, she avoided it?<p>

_Maybe she's just too excited about relaxing at a hot spring. Yeah. That was all there is to it.__  
><em>  
>Natsu told himself before he followed them when Lucy called for him. He was not about to go worrying about that, all he was gonna do was relax like what they said.<p>

Erza, Lucy and Wendy shared the hot springs for women while Natsu, Gray and Zer shared the men's. Lucy let herself get comfortable with the large open bath and watched the stars that twinkled oh so cutely with a smile on her face.

"Lucy-san? Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at your hands?" Wendy meekly asked. To her, it looked like it hurt. She'd never seen Lucy throw a punch as strong as that.

"No, It's fine, Wendy. Thanks." Lucy said with a bright smile. Somehow, she was really happy as of the moment.

"You're brimming with happiness, Lucy. What's gotten into you?" Erza asked as the behaviour of the celestial maiden got her curious.

Lucy blinked for a second and thought about it but when she did, Zer's image slipped through her brain and she suddenly blushed beet red.

"The-There is no specific reason a-actually." Lucy stuttered in response as she submerged herself lower into the water trying to hide her blushing face within the steam.

"If you don't want to tell it I don't mind. I'm just happy that you're happy." Erza said with a kind smile. Lucy felt touched with her teammate's concern and mumbled her thanks against the water.

"Well then, that's enough soaking in here. Let's go back and eat dinner." Erza said after a moment's silence and Wendy immediately agreed.

"I'll just stay here for a while longer. I'll catch you guys later." Lucy said and moved further towards the edge of the spring that overlooked a clear and serene ocean. She heaved a sigh and propped up her arms as she laid her head on them.

"A hot spring after a mission is certainly the best." she whispered to herself and hummed a soft tune. Somehow, she loved that peacefulness.

"You still have that nice voice, huh?" Lucy heard a voice and she jolted. She gave a small cry as she spun around only to find no one there.

The voice chuckled before it cleared its throat. "It's fine. I'm over the other side. I can't see you at all." He said, mirth coating his words.

"Zer?" Lucy guessed.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why are you still there?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd relax here alone for a while?" He answered her. Lucy smiled at their similar thinking before she returned to her original position.

"I see. We're the same then." was all Lucy said.

Silence once again enveloped the surroundings as Lucy tried to listen to the natural music of the night. She looked up and saw a tree which reminded her of their sakura tree.

"Hey Zer?" Lucy spoke and broke the comforting silence.

"Hmm?" Zer hummed in response.

"I'm glad I found you again." Lucy said before she got up and went out of bath. "You won't step out yet?" she asked but there was no response.

"Zer?"

"Ah! I-I'm co-coming!" Zer exclaimed and Lucy heard the splashing of the spring, probably from him frantically trying to get out of bath. She chuckled softly before she wrapped a towel around her naked body. She still does not understand why but she loves the way she feels so comfortable with Zer.

A smile formed on her face and she put on the inn's yukata. She let her wet hair fall down before she slung the towel on her shoulders that protected her yukata from being soaked.

Sliding the doors open, she heard a rattle from the other side and turned to it, finding Zer also looking towards her. She blushed really hard for uncertain reasons before she hang her head and let her fringes hide the redness coating her cheeks.

"Go-Good Evening." she stuttered.

"Good Evening too." Lucy heard his smooth, sexy and alluring baritone voice say.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air before Lucy decided to break it with a trembling and nervous voice.

"A-Anyway.. Le-Let's go to where everyone is and eat? With them there, I doubt we'll have much left to eat." She said with a laugh before she slightly glanced towards his way.

"Yes. We should." Zer answered briefly with a kind smile before he walked side by side with Lucy.

_It was weird._ Lucy thought. She knew men tend to walk faster and takes longer strides than women but with the way how Zer seems to be walking nonchalantly beside her confused her. Natsu always walked ahead of her and so as Gray but Zer- He was different. He's walk somehow seemed too slow to be normal. It almost looked as if- as if he was keeping up with Lucy's slow pace.

They reached the dining room shortly after and what greeted them was a drunk Erza, pointing a sword at Natsu's throat, drunk Wendy riding Gray's shoulder as she sang merrily and a drunk Charle trying her best to beautify Happy all the while saying "You make a lovely doll. You are my doll, got it?"

"What.. What the heck just happened here?" Lucy's half-whispered voice that Natsu's ears immediately picked up.

"Lu-Luce!? Luce! Help me! Make her stop! I'll die! I'll really die!" Natsu cried before Erza pushed the tip of the sword closer to his throat making him gulp in fright.

"Where did you hide my cake, huh? Answer me right now Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed, a murderous aura somehow coating her being.

"I said I am not Gajeel!" Natsu retorted back, fearing for his life as the minute stretched further.

"Huuuh?! You dare to talk back now Elfman?!" she asked.

"Please somebody save me!" Natsu cried and gave up trying to make the drunken Erza realize.

Lucy heard Zer sigh beside her before he walked close to the fuming Erza, her weapon dangerously close to cutting Natsu's neck.

"Ah! Wa-Wait.. Zer!" Lucy tried to call when Zer held Erza's shoulders, whispered something incoherent and so soft even Natsu wasn't able to catch anything before Erza collapsed in his arms.

Lucy and Natsu stared in pure shock as the Mighty Erza was subdued so easily and collapsed just like that. Zer lifted her up and walked back towards Lucy.

"Where's your room?" was all he uttered. Lucy didn't find the right words to answer him so she just silently led the man towards their room.

Zer laid the sleeping Erza on her bed before Lucy draped the blanket over her figure. Zer walked back to the door, wordlessly, and paused when he heard Lucy's words of gratitude.

"Thank you, Zer."

"It's nothing."

He walked out and closed the door after saying "Good night." Lucy plopped on her bed and raised her gaze towards the gleaming moon- reminding her of the night she first saw Zer.

"It's been a year, huh?" Lucy murmured as she closed her eyes before soft sounds of plopping water that turned harsher by the minute greatly disturbed her.

_Why does it have to be now?__  
><em>  
>Opening her eyes, she could see the world in monochrome once again. Feeling beads of sweat trickle down her temples, she immediately got up and covered her other eye.<p>

She hurried to the door and passed by their room mirror and saw how her eye had turned golden.

_Crap! It's this again!__  
><em>  
>Lucy dashed outside, trying to find someplace where no one can see her and just stay there till the night goes away.<p>

It had been like that ever since she was a child. Every time when the full moon is high up in the sky and coincidentally there, too, is rain, her eye glows golden and she could feel the eternano inside her heating up, boiling, and wreaking havoc inside her petite little body, wanting to be released so much.

_It's hotter today. Ahh. It hurts.__  
><em>  
>Lucy gasped for air as she pulled her yukata a bit loose to have more room for proper breathing as she hid on the storage room. Surely, no person would happen to go there.<p>

Lucy curled to a fetal position, collapsing to the ground, gripping any fabric so hard, desperately hoping the pain would soon go away.

"Help me.. Zer.." Lucy unconsciously said.

She heard a rattle and she flung her eyes open, whipping her head towards the door to find a jet black eyed Zer staring at her.

"Lucy."

"Thi-This is.. It's not what you think.. Uhh.." Lucy flustered as she averted her eyes. She was damn sure her orbs were still golden.

She felt Zer come close to her after he closed the door back again. The moment she felt his touch, the feeling intensified as she shivered with pure pleasure.

_This is bad. This is getting really bad! You must not lose yourself here, Lucy! Fight it! You must not drag Zer into this!__  
><em>  
>Lucy thought so hard and unconsciously clenched her fists as she tensed up and squeezed her eyes close. Lucy feared that Zer might be disgusted of her right then as tears streamed down her face.<p>

Zer noticed how terrified Lucy was. He hated having to watch her be like that every time that happened to her. It was partly his fault though. If he hadn't come closer to her then it wouldn't have hurt so much but he couldn't just stand by anymore and do nothing. He was itching to give her comfort and tell her everything would be fine. It was only him who could give her relief anyway.

The pain that Lucy was suffering from was because of his power he imparted to her. Being destructive and overwhelming, it's clawing it's way out of her body- seeking release.

Zer wrapped his arms around her trembling petite body and pressed her head against his chest. It was all he could do. He can't extract the power now that it's taken root on Lucy. If he tries to do so then it'll without a doubt take Lucy's life away too and he definitely doesn't want that. Whatever the girl had done to her definitely changed him.

"It's fine, Lucy." he whispered on her ear and she stopped shivering.

"Zer.." she whimpered.

"I am not scared. Lucy is still Lucy and it'll never change." He whispered again.

"Zer.. Thank you.. uuuu~ Thank you Zer~!" Lucy bawled and embraced Zer back too.

The pain was slowly fading away as she listened to Zer's heartbeats drowning out the sound of the raindrops and the stinging pain. She, without a doubt, feels more comfortable with Zer's presence after all.

Without noticing it, the sun had risen up and Zer lifted his arm, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding rays. It had been some time since Lucy calmed down and fallen asleep. He did not dare to wake her up, wanting to help her relax and be at peace. Actually, he loved having her in his arms anyway, so it was fine.

He squeezed her tight before he closed his eyes for a brief moment. After a few minutes, he felt her squirm and he loosened his hold, watched her rub the sleep off her eyes and smiled as he greeted her "Good Morning."

"Oh, Good morning too." she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Shall we go back and pack up? We'll leave early, don't we?" Zer asked with his kind smile, he only shows to Lucy.

"Oh yes! Let's go." Lucy beamed and stood up, offering her hand. Zer took it without hesitation and she dragged him back to the direction where they split paths to go to their respective rooms.

"Erm.. Thanks Zer for keeping me company last night. I really appreciate it." Lucy said with a tiny hint of blush coating her cheeks.

"It's noth-"

"Ooh~ What happened last night Lushee~?" Lucy's annoying male cat of a friend hovered above with a sly grin on his face while he blushed- probably from him having wild fantasies again.

"Get lost, Happy. Nothing happened." Lucy spat but the cat only laughed at her.

"Yeah. What happened last night, Luce?" A baritone voice asked her and she turned to her side to see a strangely very agitated Natsu and Gray.

"What did this punk do to you?" Gray asked, the venom in his voice unconcealed.

_Why are they acting like that?_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I last updated didn't I? I'm sorry for that. I don't have any excuse but being lazy and suffering writer's block. So to make it up to you, I updated again. I hope you had fun and enjoyed the chapter. Till next time again, dear readers. I look forward to read your reviews, subscription and favourites, okay? <strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Realization**_

* * *

><p>"What did this punk do to you?" Gray growled and stepped closer to Lucy and Zer.<p>

In a brief moment, Gray already has his firm grip on Zer's collar as he sneered at his face, exposing his intense hostility towards the man who already captured most of Lucy's attention in the short time span they've been together.

"What did you do to her?" jaws clenched, Gray hissed at the indifferent Zer.

"I did nothing." Zer answered calmly, undisturbed with Gray's hatred.

"Guys please stop this!" Lucy intervened and stepped in between the two boys after she successfully pried Gray's hold on Zer. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why are you defending him Luce?" Natsu asked and stepped forward.

"Why are you being like this? What did he do to the both of you?" Lucy only questioned him back, with an uncanny irritation lacing her voice.

"I believe I've told you this Lucy but, in a certain perspective, I don't like that man." Gray stated as cold as the power he wields.

"What?"

"It's okay Lucy. I understand where they're coming from." Zer told Lucy as he held her shoulders comfortingly.

"So? Care to fill us in as to what you did to her last night?" Gray started.

"Your life depends on your answer." Natsu added while cracking his knuckles with menace.

Zer smirked before he chortled briefly and cleared his throat. He regarded the both of them with a serious face and stood firm.

"She doesn't like this at all. So can we all just be friends?" He asked and surprised both Gray and Natsu. "For her sake?" he added when the boys didn't respond to him.

Gray slowly bobbed his head up and down before he grinned at Zer. Natsu only walked closer, paused a bit beside Zer, and proceeded towards Lucy.

"Let's go, Luce. We need to wake Erza so we can go home already." He said and held her wrists, awfully gentle, before he half-dragged her.

"Wait. Natsu." Lucy called and pulled her wrist from his hold. "Why don't you go and pack your things? I can go alone and wake Erza up. Surely that task doesn't need two people doing it." she suggested and passed by him, proceeding to the room she shared with Erza, without waiting for his response.

Lucy didn't know what the hell was wrong with her lately. She used to be so comfortable with Natsu's presence. With him by her side, she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. All of that was true till Zer came and everything just crumbled.

She found it weird, how she felt so safe with him- safer than she did with Natsu- like as long as he's around, she knew no harm would ever come her way. She felt too comfortable with him, like she felt she knew him all her life, like she could entrust her life in his hands, like she felt at home beside him. She wanted him to know all there was to know about her and she wanted to know everything about him- the good and bad side of his persona.

"Is this.. what I read is.. love?" She whispered as she closed the door behind her and leaned on it.

"What love?" She heard a voice and jumped a bit with a shriek.

"What? It's like you've seen a ghost or something?" Erza asked and planted a hand on her waists.

"You scared the hell out of me, Erza." Lucy stated while letting out a breath she didn't notice she held in.

"In case you didn't notice, I've been standing here even before you entered and started to mumble to yourself about love. Why? Are you in love, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy avoided and walked in the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Is it Zer?" Erza asked that stopped Lucy from her track.

"Wh-Why do you think so?" Lucy asked her back with utter disbelief.

_How could she say that it's Zer and not Natsu?_

"Lately, you've been acting quite differently with Zer. At first I thought it was probably Natsu but I guess I was wrong. Am I right this time?" Erza asked.

"E-Excuse me." Lucy whispered before she disappeared into the bathroom.

In all honesty, Lucy didn't know anymore. She had surrendered trying to figure out her feelings, her thoughts about the men, and her emotions. True, she'd known Zer from a year ago, but that was only brief. To her, he was only a stranger that got lost in the Heartfilia's Land.

Whereas Natsu- the man had saved her in tight spots she clumsily got herself into, he showed her what was important, he was great- except his idiocy, that is- and kind too, he was funny and optimistic; always seeing the silver lining to difficult situations. He's a tad bit handsome and he can be cute whenever he wants to.

"Natsu's been there for me.. so why?" Lucy murmured to herself before clicking her tongue in frustration and stripped out of her yukata to change into her blue sleeveless shirt with gold trimmings, blue detached sleeves and blue short skirt.

She opened the door to the bathroom, went to her bag and grabbed everything she owned then rammed it inside. She wasn't in the mood to go and pack neatly.

"Let's go?" she rhetorically regarded the red-head, who had been sitting on her bed and waiting for her, as she wore the backpack on her back.

"Yeah, Let's." answered Erza and stood up, actually dragging her wagon filled to the brim with her luggage.

Lucy ignored this. She had been too used to the spectacle, she gave up trying to ask why she needed that many and what was always there.

Reaching the lobby, Lucy found the boys lounging about with Natsu and Gray back to bickering and Zer chatting friendly with the inn-keeper.

"Sorry for the wait." Lucy announced and stole the attention of the three.

"About time." Natsu huffed in annoyance which didn't slip past Lucy but she let it go. She found it not worthy to be fought over for.

"Thanks for having us here." Erza told the lady inn-keeper and smiled beautifully.

"We had fun. It was such a lovely place." Lucy added with a sweet smile before the lady shook each of their hands and bid them farewell and safe journey.

"That lady was so kind~ she gave me a snack~" Happy cheered as he munched on his packed meal- fish.

"Hey Luce~!" Lucy heard Natsu call for her and turned towards him.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'll be counting on you on our travel again, okay?" he asked with his adorable childish grin that managed to draw a smile in the maiden's face and her face color a bit.

"Yeah, Whatever." she waved her hands and turned forward.

Arriving back at Magnolia later that day, Lucy went home directly and declined the prospect of dropping by the guild before returning home. She told them she did not feel that well and excused herself. Well, it was true that she did not feel well at all but it was mainly because all she wanted to do was sleep and rest some more. The whole ordeal last night- a secret she had accidentally showed to Zer- left her restless and tired.

* * *

><p><em>It's only a matter of time now before the power inside you runs amok and even you can no longer keep it in. It'll gnaw out of you and before you know it, it'll kill everyone you hold dear to you.<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with a start and gasped for breath. Her room was dark except for the little stream of light at the bottom of her door.<p>

She pushed herself up and checked the time. It was on the middle of the night. It confused her as to who could still be up at that time and in her home too- when she's alone.

_Maybe I left it open._

She pondered and walked to her door and slowly opened it. The creaking sound her door made seized the attention of the man who sat silently on her couch.

"Zer?" she called.

"Oh. Why're you up?" He asked and stood from the couch.

"Ah.. I had this nightmare. Anyway, what are you doing? Why are YOU still up?" Lucy asked and walked towards her kitchen. She figured she'd eat some since her stomach was demanding it.

"I.. umm.. I can't sleep." he reasoned.

"Is that so? Well, would you like to accompany me?" She asked with a smile after she pulled out a cereal box and milk.

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Anyway, it really is silent whenever Natsu's not around huh?" Lucy noted and sat so she could gobble the little snack she got herself.

"Yeah. It is." Zer answered briefly.

"Somehow.. I feel at ease." She whispered.

"Why is that so?" Zer figured he'd grab the chance to tell Lucy just why he decided to show himself to her again.

"I don't know. Zer somehow calms me down and I feel really safe and comfortable." Lucy confessed with a small grin.

"You mean.. I don't make you feel nervous or at edge at all?" Zer asked, a bit hesitant to know Lucy's answer.

"Hmm." she pondered softly as she nibbled on her spoon. "Nope. I guess you don't."

"And.. with Natsu? Does he.. make you nervous?" Zer asked further and lowered his head, not wanting to see Lucy's face when she answers it, afraid that he might see something he wouldn't want to see.

"Natsu.. he does." Lucy answered and Zer jolted, feeling the fear of Lucy falling for Natsu crushing down on him. True, Zer did not know much about love, but he heard a lot about the foreign feeling.

"Well he goes around creating troubles and causing damages so naturally I'd feel nervous. I don't want to get caught in it after all." Lucy added and pouted a bit.

Zer stared at her flabbergasted and suddenly chuckled before he fully laughed. Lucy at first felt embarrassed but when she stared at Zer laughing that much, she finally confirmed she was in love with him.

_But with a stranger?_

Lucy thought, but as she thought about that, someone deep inside her was telling her that the man laughing in front of her wasn't just some stranger. It was a stranger that could change her life dramatically.

Lucy smiled sweetly as she watched Zer and thought how she loved that peaceful moment, wishing it to last longer. Though, without knowing it, it wasn't gonna come true and nothing can stay the same way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I was caught in the Christmas and New Year fever so I kind of got lazy to update, write and all. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you had fun in this new chapter since I think it might be a while till I can update once again. Sorry again. Anyhow, CIAO~ Need to take my medicine for my fever and all ;) <strong>

**xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	9. Chapter 8

_Warnings_

* * *

><p>Waking up from her deep slumber, Lucy checked her clock and read the red digits. It was 6 in the morning. She pushed her body up and stretched her limbs. The morning sun was slowly rising on the horizon and a small smile graced her lips as she watched its beauty.<p>

Lucy stood up and walked to the bathroom to go and fix herself. She figured everyone- pertaining to Zer, Natsu and Happy- would still be snoring so she surreptitiously crept out and prepared a little breakfast before she went out.

She wanted a little alone time for herself and so went for a jog. She didn't call for Plue this time because she wanted to think about the strange stuffs that's been going on with her for a while now. One was the frequency of her powers activating. Next, the sudden power ups she got and third was the warnings she was getting from the echo-y voice.

Lucy paused for a little breather on the central park where the cherry blossoms bloomed and softly danced with the gentle wind. She sat against the trunk and looked up the leaves turning a light shade of pink when the sun's rays hit them.

Lucy closed her eyes. She could distinctly remember the warmth of her mother as she used to caress Lucy under the Sakura tree and sing a gentle song to try and lull the little girl to sleep. Lucy loved being with her mother. She was kind and gentle and Lucy missed every second of every moment she spent with her.

"Mom.." she whispered and tears gently slid down her face.

_There's no escaping your destiny! You'll, sooner or later, succumb to this power sleeping deep inside of you. There is nothing you can do!_

_"_Wha-Whaa?!" Lucy jolted up.

_There it is again. That voice._

Lucy thought as she stood up and dusted herself before heading back to her apartment. She decided to consult master or even the first master about the voice and the warnings. She was beyond confused as to what the voice meant with her possessing great powers. Maybe the masters had even a little inkling as to what it meant.

While Lucy was jogging- occasionally walking slowly- she suddenly collapsed to her knees as the world, once again, turned black and white.

"Wha-What's happening?" she gasped as she felt numb all over and her right eye started to sting.

"I-It's not a full moon.. and there's no rain.. so why?" she murmured to herself as she gasped for air.

Lucy forced herself to stand up. She carefully walked back to her apartment and stumbled in. Zer, who was currently the only one around, hurried to her side and checked her. She was heating up.

"This is bad. If she doesn't release it then the power will slowly consume her." Zer muttered and casted a barrier around him and Lucy.

"Lucy.. Lucy!" Zer called and shook Lucy gently, enough to wake her and keep her conscious despite the numbness and pain she was feeling.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Zer. It was weird how Zer's eyes weren't their usual pretty crimson color. She reached for Zer's face and the coldness of her hands surprised Zer for a brief moment.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Your eyes.. Your eyes are pitch black.. Zer." Lucy slowly spoke.

"Lucy.. I need you to release the power building inside you right now. It doesn't matter how just.. Just release it, okay?" Zer told her, ignoring her comment on his eyes, as his voice sounded worried and panicked. He had never panicked like that. Not even once.

Lucy smiled at this. Although it wasn't really the right time to be thinking that, she found Zer incredibly cute when he's panicking or worried.

"But.. ugh.. how?" Lucy grunted when the sting was more painful than the primary one. Zer held Lucy's hands firmly.

"Just trust your instincts and let it out." Zer told Lucy. He stared right through her half golden and half normal orbs.

Lucy stared right back at him. Oddly enough, she trusted Zer with all her might. There was something in her that told her this man would not harm her in any way.

Lucy shut her eyes tight and concentrated on the boiling eternano inside her seeking to be let out. A dark ring of light appeared below Lucy and Zer as Lucy sought of a way to release the berserking power inside of her. Suddenly, losing control of keeping her power in check, she let out a piercing scream as the power inside of her gushed out in huge wavelengths that the force almost made Lucy think she was being ripped apart.

All the while, Zer held Lucy's hands. If Lucy accidentally depletes the eternano inside her, then she'll most certainly die and that's the only thing that he would not allow. He was keeping Lucy's eternano in check while fighting her destructive power with his own.

_Mom! Please! Help me!_

And as if on cue, everything around Lucy vanished- even Zer. She was now alone in a white and completely empty space. She looked around, trying to find something familiar. There wasn't any. Gone were her furniture, her house, and most of all gone was the man who held her firmly in his shoulders.

"Ze-Zer?" Lucy called out weakly.

When no answer came back, she slowly picked herself up, wobbled a bit, and turned around slowly. She was alone. In an empty void, no less.

"Zer? Natsu? Happy? Anyone?.." Lucy trailed off as her voice faltered a bit, already feeling the fear seeping through her marrows. "Zer?! Where are you? Anyone? Is anyone here? Please! Answer me!"

"_Lucy_." a soft and gentle feminine voice responded to Lucy's desperate calls.

Lucy was frozen stiff. She briefly debated whether to turn around and face the woman when she knew all too well that that woman was long gone. She was after all, her deceased Mother- Layla Heartfilia.

"Ma.. Mama?" Lucy croaked. She didn't know whether to be happy that she finally got to see her Mother again or to be worried that seeing her meant two things- either she was also dead or her Mother's ghost was haunting her. Well, she preferred the latter though.

"_Oh, my sweetest child_." Layla said in her usual gentle voice as she opened her arms for Lucy to take.

Lucy didn't move though. She was still shell-shocked and could not understand what the heck was going on. Layla noticed this and she giggled softly.

"_It's okay, Lucy. Come here_." she smiled.

Lucy hesitated no more as she launched herself towards her Mother's embrace, unshed tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"Mom! I'm so glad I saw you again! I missed you so much!" Lucy exclaimed, letting go of the tears she tried to hold back. She was just too happy to even care how she looked like crying her heart out.

"_My dearest daughter. I've missed you too. Have you been well?_" Layla asked in her sweet voice.

Lucy only nodded as she kept her tight hold around her Mother and buried her face on her Mother's chest.

"_That's good, then. I am so sorry about your Father. He couldn't accept things and left you alone, huh? Please don't hate your Father, Lucy._" Layla said. Lucy froze. She didn't know her Mother knew.

"He doesn't see me as his daughter anymore.." Lucy spoke and Layla looked down. She knew Lucy felt so hurt after what Jude did- disregarding her. Layla stroked Lucy's golden locks, hoping she could say something that might comfort her, take the sadness from her heart, but there wasn't any that came to mind. She didn't know any words that would be enough to comfort Lucy.

"But.. even if it's like that. I still can't bring myself to hate him. So you don't have to worry Mom." Lucy said and loosened her hold on her Mother to gaze at her and smiled.

"_Another thing. Lucy, I don't want you near Zeref. Stay away from him, steer clear of him or whatever. Just don't have anything to do with him._" Layla suddenly said.

"I.. I will, Mom." Lucy softly nodded and Layla smiled. "But who's Zeref?"

This time, it was Layla's turn to freeze. Oh how she had forgotten that the man did not tell Lucy his true name.

"He's-" and like how it wasn't time for the heroine to know things, Lucy suddenly was brought back to reality. Cliché. I know.

Lucy opened her eyes to find Zer breathing heavily as if he was out of breath after running a whole course marathon as a smile formed on his face- a relieved one at that.

"Ze-Zer." she called.

"Lucy!" Zer engulfed Lucy in a tight embrace as the fear that she might've exhausted the eternano inside her and she was never gonna wake up again slowly crushed him. "I thought.. I thought I had failed."

Lucy smiled gently and embraced him back. The fear and anxiety flowing off of him was so clear that she felt somehow bad for making him worry and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I made you worried." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy.." Lucy heard Zer call her name and waited for him to continue when she never heard any.

"Zer?" she called back and loosed her hold. Zer's body just limped sideward and he fell to the floor beside her. Lucy was so surprised that she momentarily stopped and looked towards his way with a horrified look.

"Ze..Zer!"

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while since I last updated huh? I bet you all are mad or fed up but really, I couldn't seem to continue it because I lack inspiration. SO here I am, back from the dead to update after a long time and after relaxing and gathering back inspirations and ENERGIES. Thank you for bearing with me. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time :) I hope to see this fanfic get some love 3 CIAO~<strong>

**Xoxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	10. Chapter 9

_Help him!_

* * *

><p>"Ze-Zer!" Lucy screamed before she held Zer's unconscious figure in her arms. "He's turning cold."<p>

"Zer! Wake up! What happened?" Lucy kept on talking as she lightly tapped Zer's face hoping to wake him up.

"What-" Lucy trailed off when she looked up to the state of her room with the sudden outburst of her magic. Her furniture got sliced, smashed and teared to pieces while her curtains looked like teared apart by claws. "How did things turn to this?"

She gasped when she remembered Zer's state, hurriedly pulled him up and set him to her bed. She held his hand while fighting back the tears that sprung up and pooling on the corner of her eyes.

"Zer.. Wendy.. Yes! Wendy can help. Wait here Zer. I'll be back with help." Having said those, Lucy bolted right out her door and dashed towards Fairy Hills where she was sure she would find Wendy.

_Please.. Goddesses.. Don't leave Zer alone and help him._

Lucy prayed silently as she continued to run towards the hills.

After running persistently despite the prickling pain stinging her throat and her muscles screaming at her to stop, she arrived on the said place and loudly banged their main door.

"We.. WENDY!" She screamed.

Everyone jolted at her voice and Wendy hurriedly peeked from her window.

"Lucy-san? What are you doi-"

"Wendy! Help me!"

Wendy didn't have to look at Lucy's face. She could very well hear the desperation lacing her words. It seemed urgent. Without further hesitation, Wendy flew out of the window with Carla lifting her.

"Please lead the way." Wendy nodded and relief started to flood Lucy's system. However, it was too soon to be completely relieved as she led Wendy back to her apartment.

"Lucy?" Erza, who barely made it out, watched Lucy and Wendy running away. "What's gotten into her?"

"Apparently she came to ask Wendy for help." Levi, who heard their short conversation, said as she popped beside Erza.

"Why?" Erza asked and Levi just shrugged her shoulders.

Lucy and Wendy finally made it back to her apartment as Lucy opened the door while desperately trying to catch her breath. Upon opening what shocked Wendy the most wasn't the state Lucy's room fell into but the emptiness it held. There was no one inside.

"Lucy-san?"

"No.. Where is he? He can't move in his state!" Lucy suddenly panicked.

"He? Who was here, Lucy-san?"

"Zer. He was incredibly weak, Wendy." Lucy answered as her voice quaked with worry and panic.

Wendy felt Lucy's worry as an idea hit her to help her find the said man.

"I can help you, Lucy-san. I can track him by his scent. I am a dragon slayer after all." Wendy suggested.

Lucy's hopes lifted at Wendy's words and started to smile as she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Wendy."

"Let's go."

While on Zeref's end. He was clutching his throbbing chest as he limped forward, towards the town's outskirts and lay low for a while till he can control his magic once again.

Continuously supporting Lucy by sending her bits of his own power gradually sucked him and made his control on his own power go shaky. He couldn't stay on Lucy's apartment because he was sure that he'd rob everything that possessed life there. He can't risk Lucy discovering his real identity and have her hate him.

It was all so new, perplexing, confusing and filling him with anxiety but it was making him happy too- happier than he'd ever been. It seems the all-time, bad-ass and cruel black wizard from 500 years ago had fallen in love with the little celestial wizard of Fairy Tail. The very partner of his younger brother.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You must not find me." Zeref whispered before he erased everything that might lead her to him. He erased the remnants of his aura, traces of his scent, went to hide in some cave and closed off the only entrance to it. It was just like he vanished off the face of the world all so suddenly.

Wendy jolted and halted on her tracks when she felt everything that she could use to track Zer vanished. She could no longer track his scent.

Lucy turned to her with a befuddled expression and Wendy also turned to her slowly.

"Lucy-san.."

"What is it Wendy?" Lucy asked, already feeling the dread of hearing Wendy's answer.

"I.. I can't track him anymore."

"Why?!" Lucy unconsciously yelled as she held Wendy's shoulders. She gasped when she realized what she did and retreated back. "I.. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand that you're worried for him but I'm sorry Lucy-san. His scent just suddenly vanished." Wendy explained. She felt sorry for Lucy but there was nothing she could do anymore. Any attempt was useless.

"I see.. Tha-Thank you for helping me thus far." Lucy answered and slowly walked backed to where they came from.

"Where are you going, Lucy-san?"

"I think I'll just wait for him back home." Lucy murmured and walked back.

As Lucy dropped her body to her messy bed, she momentarily closed her eyes.

_Zer.. Where are you?  
><em>  
>Lucy thought as tears escaped from her eyes. The worry was really weighing down on her. Knowing that Zer became that way because he was helping her when her power went haywire was really making her mad at her self.<p>

"Why am I so weak?" She murmured and sobbed.

_If only.. I can track him down somehow..  
><em>  
>Lucy thought and opened her eyes to the monochrome world once again.<p>

_This.. This is..  
><em>  
>Lucy thought and abruptly stood up to watch her reflection in the mirror. It was weird because with how everything turned black and white, it was only her right eye that remained glowing with color- a very bright and brilliant gold.<p>

_Why is this activated?_

She looked down to her hand and saw a black thread coiled on her wrist. It stretched away as it seemed to lead her to something. She unknowingly followed it as it led her on the outskirts of the town, towards a forest and to a hidden cave that was shut close with a large rock.

"A rock?" Lucy muttered as she placed a hand on the rock, contemplating on how to move it when it suddenly rolled to the side slowly, as if giving her permission to enter. "Now this is weird."

She continued to follow the thread when what she found at the end surprised her yet made her incredibly panicked.

It was the unconscious body of Zer laying on the ground, gasping for breath as he clutched his shirt and repeated only one word.

"Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I'm back~! Semestral Break's here! Wohooooo~! Anyhow, I hope you had fun in my new update. See you some time soon~<strong>** Ciao~**

**X****oxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	11. Chapter 10

_"**I can't risk your life."**_

* * *

><p>"Zer!" Lucy exclaimed and dashed to his side, holding him in her arms as she helped him up. "Why are you here? How did you get here?"<p>

"Lucy?" Zer murmured and forced his eyes to open and look at the beautiful maiden who's holding him. "Why did you come here?"

"I.. I can't leave you behind! Why did you leave and hide here?!" Lucy cried, her voice rising a few notches, worry coating her words.

"N-No.. You.. You must leave right now Lucy!" Zer said and pushed Lucy away.

"Wh-Why? Do you hate me, Zer?" Lucy whispered. It was her fault that he was in trouble right now. She was the reason for his pain. It isn't a surprise if he did hate her.

"N-No. That's not it. I.. I would never ever hate you Lucy but you need to leave. Now." Zer insisted before he grunted and clutched his chest as another wave of pain coursed through his body.

"Ugh. Now Lucy! Go home right now!" Zer exclaimed.

"No.." Lucy whispered and felt her whole body tremble. She was scared. She was terribly scared to think what would happen to Zer if she can't fix it. "No. I won't leave you Zer even if you end up hating me for this stubbornness!"

Lucy engulfed Zer in a tight hug. Zer could feel Lucy's warmth and her body tremble. He could tell she was terrified. He returned the embrace while thinking how much he loved her.

A dark circle appeared beneath them- similar to the one he saw while he supported Lucy. He knew his magic was going haywire as it'll try to take everything from things with life. He feared it would also suck Lucy's eternano and tried to pry her arms locked around him.

"Lucy! You need to let me go. You'll get caught up in this too."

"I don't care! I only want to be with you, Zer. I know I maybe of not much help but please, just let me stay in your arms." Lucy sobbed. She was still not sure just what was fueling her to go such lengths for Zer but if she could pick one word to describe it then she was sure as hell that it could only be Love.

"Lucy.." Zer whispered before he stroke Lucy's head and managed to calm down. "I understand."

Lucy looked up to his bloody red eyes in surprise and delight as Zer watched her with loving and gentle eyes.

"But, I'm sorry. I can't risk your life." was the last Lucy heard from Zer's mouth before she lost consciousness.

Zeref held Lucy's unconscious figure and carefully laid her down. He traced his fingers across her peaceful visage before he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Lucy and I'll never be able to live with myself if I end up killing you when I can no longer control my magic. So please.. spare me the pain of watching you wilt because of me." He whispered.

_Natsu.. Can you hear me?_

He attempted to reach Natsu through telepathy and heard him exclaim in shock.

_Ze-Zer? How did you enter my head?  
><em>  
><em>That isn't what's important now. I have a favor to ask of you.<br>_  
><em>Whoa, that's rich. I don't do <em>_any favors, you know? __E__specially from __my nemesis__.__  
><em>  
>Zeref's gaze wandered back to Lucy before he closed his eyes and focused on his conversation with Natsu.<p>

_You can find Lucy in a deep cave on the outskirts of Magnolia. Please keep her safe Natsu._

_Wha-What is she doing there?!_

_..._

Zeref opened his eyes and sighed. The only one thing he didn't want to do was the only choice he was left with. He swept Lucy's fringe away and reveled on the short time they'll be together.

"I am sorry, Lucy. Please forget me." Zeref whispered and placed a spell on Lucy, erasing her every memory of him.

"Zer.." He heard Lucy's faint whisper that surprised Zeref before he saw the tears trickle slowly.

"I love you.. Lucy. Goodbye." He left a lingering kiss on Lucy's lips before he vanished and walked away. He could feel Natsu's aura coming close and it was enough to tell him he must go.

Upon arriving, Natsu saw Lucy sleeping so peacefully on the ground. He looked around but he couldn't find the man who was supposed to be with her.

"What an asshole! Even with your reasons, you shouldn't have left her like this." Natsu mumbled before he carefully picked Lucy up to not disturb her slumber. "I swear you'll regret leaving her in the first place.. Zeref."

"Because that's the best for her. I can't expect you to understand me, Natsu but with a dangerous power like mine, I can never hope to live peacefully with the only woman I ever loved." Zeref whispered to himself as he stood at a far away place while overlooking the cave he left Lucy, his surroundings quickly dying and wilting.

As soon as he saw Natsu leave the cave with Lucy in his arms, he turned around and walked away while leaving traces of wilted plants on his wake.

Every step he took tore a piece of what was left of his heart. Every step felt heavy as he took steps away from the only thing that made him feel the happiest, loved, and accepted- from the only place he felt comfortable and warm.

With every step, he would ask himself if it was really the best choice. What would've happened if he didn't leave? _Lucy would probably die._ What if he didn't give up then? _He'd probably end up hurting__the last person he'd ever want to hurt._ What if some miracle happened then? _That's impossible._

Zeref brooded over his actions. With every question he asked himself, there was always an answer he knew by heart- and not a good one at that. He looked over from where he has trodden and saw the path dyed in either black or brown from loss of life.

_See? If you had stayed then she would be like all these plants. Wilted__, d__ead__ and devoid of life__. It will all be your fault.  
><em>  
>Zeref told and convinced himself that what he did was for the best. He'd have to live for another thousand of years filled with sorrow while watching Lucy outlive him from afar or he could miraculously find someone who can kill him and end his suffering. Either way, he can't really see himself having a peaceful life together with her.<p>

Although what he felt for Lucy was beyond his imagination, he was thankful he got the chance to experience it. For the first time in his life, he was thankful to have lived so long and found Lucy. He was thankful for her mother and for all the unknown forces in the world that made both of them meet. He was thankful it was Lucy who taught him Love.

Little did Zeref know that on his path of absolute darkness and death, a single flower managed to bloom.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm out. I hope you had fun reading the chapter. Stay tuned for more :D WAHAHAHA :D Thanks for the support ;) I hope to see your reviews, okay?<strong>

**X****oxo,**

**Halloween Godspell**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Gently.. Softly**_

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" a voice flitted in my ears as I was shook gently. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. A salmon pink haired idiot with deep onyx orbs greeted my eyes before he softly greeted me a 'Good Morning'.<p>

"Natsu? Happy? What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you both unusually quiet?" I grunted and rolled to my side, trying to get a good view of them.

They both turned to one another before Happy flew away after seeing Natsu nod briefly. Natsu turned to me and swiped a stray lock away from my face.

"Nothing. It's just a beautiful day so I can't spoil it for you." he said with his unusual gentleness and silence. It's not like I don't like him reducing his loud voice and all but it's too unusual for me.

"Are you sure? Wait. Did you do something bad again?" I asked and pushed myself up abruptly, doubting his actions and proceeded to inspect my house but everything was in place. Nothing was amiss.

"I told you there's nothing wrong. Is it really that much of a bewilderment if I so happened to be silent and gentle?" Natsu arched a brow as he leaned sexily on my door's frame as he eyed me.

I shrugged my shoulders before I went to the kitchen and maybe whip something up for breakfast.

"Well, it's just unusual. Do you want breakfast?" I asked him and turned to him briefly as I tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

"I want fish!" Happy suddenly chimed and flew towards the table where he sat patiently trying to finish the fish he was happily munching on.

"You?"

"Anything will do. As long as you made it." he said with an adorable smile with a hint of maturity and gentleness in them.

..

.

"Really.. What is wrong with him?" I sighed as I sat at the bar counter with Mira busily wiping a glass.

"Something the matter, Lucy?" Mira, who heard me, asked and momentarily halted from her work.

I jolted a bit before I turned to her with a silly laugh before I waved it off with a "No, it's nothing."

"Really? Hmm.. Still, Natsu's awfully silent today isn't he?" she asked. Well, it wasn't that hard to notice as he just sat there staring off into space or talking silently with Happy or ignoring Gray when the latter comes over and picks a fight with him.

"He is, isn't he? He's been like that ever since he dropped by my apartment this morning." I responded as my gaze drifted back to him who was currently talking with Erza.

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Mira suddenly diverted the topic.

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I just thought you were in trouble since two days ago, Natsu bolted right out that door looking incredibly panicked as he uttered your name. What happened anyway?"

"Two.. Two days ago?" I repeated quietly.

_Where was I two days ago?_

"Oh! It may be because I had a slight trouble regarding my magic two days ago." I smiled.

"Are you fine now?" Mira asked worriedly. She's really just like a mother.

"Yep, healthy as a horse." I beamed and pumped my arms for effects.

"That's good, then." Mira smiled before she gave me a strawberry smoothie as a treat. "It's nice how you and Natsu seems so close. He immediately felt you were in trouble and rushed to your side."

"Yeah." I answered silently and took a sip of my smoothie while Mira went and entertained another guild member.

_Yeah, It must have been Natsu who helped me that day... __B__ut why is it... __W__hy do I feel as though I'm mistaken? Was there someone else there that day? It couldn't be possible right?_

"Besides.. _N__o one_ breaks into my apartment like Natsu does." I murmured to myself.

..

.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Luce?" Natsu asks for the nth time as we stood for how many minutes by the front door.

"How many times do I need to repeat to you that I will be fine. Besides, you'll come and pick me up tomorrow morning anyway whether I ask you to or not, so don't worry, okay?"

"If.. If you say so." he answered and finally turned to walk away. I watched his retreating figure as he slowly walked.

"Natsu!" I called. He whipped his head towards me and I waved my hand at him while yelling "Goodbye! Take care on your way home and Thank you!"

After I saw him smile and wave back, I closed the door behind me and went directly to the bathroom and have a soak. I got rid of all my clothes and dipped my body on the warm water.

"Somehow.. Today's so weird and quiet. Why do I feel as though something's not right? Like something big is missing and I can't point it out." I murmured and dipped myself deeper.

_Well, no use worrying on something you can't understand. I'll only be running in circles if I force it._

I got out of the bath and wore my pajamas, getting ready for bed, when I saw a red glint on the window, that almost seemed like a reflection, and felt my heart's beat speed up. I turned around and saw my ruby bracelet sitting silently on my desk before I let out a sigh.

_What was that?_

I thought to myself as I clutched my heart gradually calming down.

_Why did my heart beat louder and faster when I saw that red glint? What did it mean?_

I thought before I laid down and stared up at the dark ceiling as the darkness gently swallowed me in. However, in that dream was a man. A man I feel so close yet I could also feel the distance. A man I can't quite remember but at the same time a part of me remembers him- yearns for him. A man who was so heartbreaking and painfully familiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for making everyone wait. I've been very busy these days and on the days I don't have anything to do, I've been very lazy to do anything. So, I'll see you again when I have time and energy to update this or what. See ya.<strong>_

_**X**__**oxo,**_

_**Halloween Godspell**_


End file.
